


Hollow Hero

by TheZenCorner



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Little Shit, Asui Tsuyu is a Good Friend, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Embarrassed Midoriya Izuku, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, F/M, Gandalf Does Not Know All, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Izumina, Mentioned Aoyama Yuuga, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Panic Attacks, Midoriya Izuku Has Self-Esteem Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Minor Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Short Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Tokoyami Fumikage is a Good Friend, Tsunotori Pony is in Class 1-A, Work In Progress, hand holding, pony is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZenCorner/pseuds/TheZenCorner
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is done.He's with his dream after all the shit everyone has put him through, after all the pain and heartbreak. He becomes empty,And through his emptiness, he gains a quirk.A quirk that reignites a forgotten flame.A quirk that makes him stronger.He will be the best hero.As far as he cares, spite and anger are great motivators.He will be a hero. He will prove them wrong.He will make them regret not seeing the hero in him.Chapter 1 rewritten and uploaded! ch2 rewrite in the works!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 233





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Booty Bopity. If you know nothing of hollow knight be sure to know that this is full of spoilers. It's a great game I recommend it to all.  
> And I own nothing except the story thx have fun!

**Hello! It’s the author! This was rewritten and edited a day after the information chap was sent out! Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me!**

**Disclaimers: eventually lots of cussing. And mental trauma and bullying… but that’s normal in most mha fics.**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!**

[ **https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq** ](https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq)

——————————————————

What did he do? Was it the dreams? The hope for a quirk of his own? What gave them the right to decide he was less? Because he was quirkless? Was it his bleeding heart for heroism or how he wore his heart on his sleeve? Was it his admiration for those with quirks that made him weak?

He wished they would just stop. Stop hurting him and laughing about it like he was some… some bug they could just step on for fun. The teachers, the students, the pedestrians who think someone else will help. When in reality, no one would.

Not even All Might the number one hero. The leader of the quirkless rights activists didn’t see him as worth his dream. And when an explosion rocked the city, Izuku sat right there, hoping that someone, anyone, would save him.

His eyes hurt from crying, his heart burned, and a headache was beginning to form. He needed to get home.

The chill night air burned the raw tear tracks that cascaded down his face. He hadn’t had the money for the train, thanks to Bakugou and his need to take EVERYTHING from him. But after about an hour and a half of walking, he finally made it home. Whether it was a good or bad thing, his mother wasn’t home to see his face flushed with cold and sorrow. She wasn’t there to tell him it would be alright or that she would always be there for him. But… she needed to work, her work was more important, and he would never want to take her away from that.

So resigned to the ache in both his bones and heart, Izuku cleaned up. The slime villain smelled awful and he didn’t want to be in that foul stench anymore. A quick shower and a fresh pair of clothes eased the ache but… but what could cure broken dreams? Most likely… most likely sleep. 

His room seemed to mock and yell at him as he laid there mind spiraling deeper and deeper into the depths of sadness. If he couldn’t be a hero, then maybe it was time to break out those old architect notes he wrote on Cementos.

As sleep finally claimed him and the voices could not express their hatred at him, he couldn’t help but wish the next day would be better.

——————————————————

_"No mind to think."_

In his dreams, he was never in control. For years they had repeated the words said to belittle him during the day. Made him relive the worst days and remember the saddest with uncanny clarity.

At first, he thought nothing of it; they were dreams. He’d eventually forget them. But he never did.

_"No will to break."_

Eventually, he started to believe the voices and their hatred that spread through both him and the sirens of his mind was maddening. He could not fight back. Not against the evil of his dreams. Not when they spoke the truth. He was useless. He was weak and scared. Undeserving of his mom, and he deserved his dad leaving them. HE caused everything to go to shit for him and his mom. HE shouldn’t have been born.

And he couldn’t deny that they were right.

_"No voice to cry suffering."_

As his dreams got worse, it became harder to speak up against the bullying, against the blatant uncaring attitude against his life. Pain cries for help turned into quiet sobs and whimpers as he couldn’t bring himself to _care_ anymore. The burns and cuts and bruises on his skin seemed to meld with everything. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything anymore.

——————————————————

He was in a topless pit. It stretched infinitely towards the sky, yet even despite the odds against him, he kept climbing. The voices made him lose balance and fall. The scars distracted his eyes when he needed them most. The lack of any drive seemed to make the pit look even taller. But, there was always a light at the top. So he kept trying. Getting higher with every slight and defamation on him was another inch, every cut, bruise, and burn made him work harder to get SOMEWHERE. Whether it was a dream or reality, he NEEDED to accomplish at least this. At least he would have accomplished something.

The words of All Might, the hatred, and disdain of his teachers, the dislike and pain from his classmates. The uncaring nature of all those who passed him in the streets, the fact he couldn’t bring himself to speak with his own mom about any of it. The emotions weighed him down, but eventually, he made it to the light. His limbs burned and, his heart ached even more as he realized that he HAD done it. It was a dream but, he had done it.

He had been climbing this same dream since he was four. Since he was first told, he was useless and would never amount to anything. Since he got his first burn and scornful glare from Bakugou. Since he stopped thinking of Kachaan as Kachaan. 

He had always slipped at the top of the pit. He had fallen back into the infinite darkness of the void in his dreams. And was forced to awaken at the youngest hours of the morning.

But he made it. He sat in that shining light of the dream, enjoying the feeling of finally accomplishing something. The ache in his heart had let up. The burn in his chest that had taken over his heart seemed to leave him at peace. But just as the calm reached its crescendo, the floodgates opened.

Every angry thought and wish washed over him. That want to have a quirk vanished when Izuku was eight and forgotten when he was ten. His want to have someone to be friends with whole the world hated him. The first burn to the last. Every hate-filled insult, every look that told him how sorry they were to him for being quirkless. The one friend managed to gain leaving him when they found out he was quirkless. The word sorry being the only word said by his mom to his pain. All Might deciding to let up his hero persona only to hurt him.

And then the dream ended.

The hate.

The joy.

The want.

The pain.

All vanished at once. 

And then he was alone, the walls lined with one hero. The voice of that one hero mocking his dream. The void that had consumed him when he was four. The burning hatred in him. His want to prove this son of a bitch wrong took hold. He would not just be a hero, would not prove them wrong and stop. He would become the Number One Hero. He would take the spot All Might holds and usurp it for himself. 

——————————————————

He was still in a cold sweat from the rush of emotion from his dream. It was a common occurrence at this point but, he felt just a bit grosser than usual, so he took a shower. At first, nothing caught his eye. His scared skin littered with freckles and painful reminders. But for some reason, some of the freckles looked… darker. Like when someone puts black paint on their skin, only no matter how hard Izuku scrubbed at the splotches, they never lightened up.

It started to frighten Izuku when he noticed some of them had grown in size since he started his shower. Not by much but worry was taking hold as he continued to shower. The panic only grew as hidden in his curls were two nubs that had never been there before.

  
  


Rushing out and drying off, he put on some clothing. His mind raced with questions, “what the heck is happening?” “Did some quirk do this? If so why?” and many others like that. He should tell his mom… but what if she did not believe him? He knew she would but- but he could not help but think the worst. He had to figure it out on his own. If not for his safety, then for his moms.

A couple of hours passed with him researching dreams and even some less than ligament quirk theories. He stumbled on an article about how some quirks take time and an outside stimulation to activate. Some of the more common were emotionally reliant on their first activation. The stronger the power could be, the more positive and negative experiences the dormant quirked person needs to have. The longer the quirk was kept dormant, the more it mutated. Say the power was telekinesis, but then it was latent and changed into a mass gravity manipulation quirk. The longest documented quirk activation took a kid tell they were eight… He was fourteen. The eight-year-old’s quirk was a fire quirk that allowed them to both telekinetically control flames and produce heat nearing Endeavors level.

As time passed, Izuku boxed up and sold most of his All Might merchandise for money. He would need some training to get into UA, so he put some aside for that. Even with a quirk that could potentially do anything he needed to train. But the money was also used to buy a thick beanie to cover the growing horns on his head and some extra long-sleeved clothes and gloves to hide the fact his left hand was now black.

He was hoping the mutations to his body would slow down. But as time passed, his skin grew darker. The only place not going darker was his face, which grew pale. The whites of his eyes were getting darker but thankful only slowly, and the green of his eyes seemed to have darkened a bit as well. But the clothes and light changes to his appearance seemed to… well… piss off a certain pomeranian. That and Izuku had been avoiding and running from the blonde land mine.

But eventually, his luck ran out in the third period of school. It seemed like two weeks of not looking or conversing with Bakugou made him more pissed than ever and, right as the teacher walked in, attacked Izuku. The explosion was large for Bakugou and, it shredded and burned the cloth on his right arm but, instead of pain, he felt… rejuvenated. The heat did not affect him one bit and, checking over his arm showed that the black skin was not even burned.

  
  


The black skin that everyone could see.

  
  


Fear shot through Izuku as he bolted out the door, only just grabbing his backpack. He could hear the confused and angry shouts of his classmates but, he couldn’t care. He was sprinting home, the trains were getting more full recently and, he couldn’t sit in it with his quirk showing, hell he could hardly sit in them anyway.

He had made it home in record time, not even out of breath from a long-distance run and, the usual ache of running was absent. Hurriedly opening the front door to the apartment he was faced with a sight he really didn’t want to see. Or have him be seen by. His mom was home. And someone grabbed his beanie…

Great.

  
  


**11 months till UA Entrance EXAM**

——————————————————

**A thank you to all those that have commented on this fic!**

**DiabhalMayCry0 (AO3)**

**Mr.Catman (AO3)**

**geninegv (AO3)**

**Jamiekeyblade123 (AO3)**

**Kkiwiroses (AO3)**

**ibara_best_girl (AO3)**

**Scarlet_Shade_29 (AO3)**

**Whitetiger789 (AO3)**

**Ironmonger123 (AO3)**

**☆ByDeathsDoor☆ (AO3)**

**AngelBoots (AO3)**

**Delicious_PanCakes (AO3)**

**Arsuina (AO3)**

**Isi1dur (AO3)**

**Tigertigertigger (AO3)**

**Passing_Cloud0 (AO3)**

**jack (AO3)**

**Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43 (AO3)**

**Purpletrauma (AO3)**

**Seiryujin (AO3)**

**DiabhalMayCry0 (AO3)**

**Gamergek33 (AO3)**

**Zeldomnyo (AO3)**

**XxXTavuXxX (AO3)**

**InkMango the Fabulous (LadyLampblack) (AO3)**

**James Birdsong (ff)**

**Iron-slayer-dragon (ff)**

**BloodNBits (ff)**

**ShortGaint (ff)**

**Beingwithu (ff)**

**Tiguylerobot (ff)**

**crazybeebee (ff)**

**Chiosebas (ff)**

**justus3138 (ff)**

**Dalyn Hughes (ff)**

**Ordknuckle22 (ff)**

**Musizlover2008 (ff)**

**Dalyn Hughes (ff)**

**SilverExcel115 (ff)**

**And all the guests and people that read my stories!**

**A special thanks to those who have joined the discord and especially Pink and Fluffy!**

  
  
  



	2. ch2 New mutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New abilities, quirk discovery. the whole shebang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we learn more about Izukus quirk, my first ever fight scene happens and Aizawa kicks some ass.

Hollow Izuku, You can find the art in the notes below.

* * *

'If there is one thing I have learned since all this, it's that I have a quirk, and it's an odd one. It has been two months since All Might shot my dreams in the back of the head in a field of flowers, but I think I'm doing fine. Well, as okay as a once, was a quirkless kid who started sprouting horns and growing a reinforced black carapace on my skin can be.'

Izuku wrote into his notebook.

'Another thing I have learned, even with this new quirk Katsuki, the teacher, the students, hell even the principal don't treat me any better than they used to. At this point, they have learned to leave me alone due to some jackass with a strengthening quirk breaking his hand on my carapace. And with the complete covering of my body, I have gained a new ability, or well a couple.'

———————————————————

Bakugou was pissed that the filth that went by Deku had a quirk. A fucking quirk. The quirkless runt, the useless flesh bag. And the worst fucking thing about it is that it was an okay quirk ( _ not that he would ever say that _ ). And the fucker tried to hide it, HIDE IT. He couldn't fucking believe the nerve of that shitstain. Years of harassment and the one thing he could use to get out of it? He hid, like a coward, so when Bakugou found the wimp walking home? He fucking blew the shitstain into a fucking ally way.

__

' **BOOM** '

That was when Izuku knew he was doomed. The moment the explosion knocked him into the wall of the alley, shredding the smoldering remains of his hoodie off of his body. Dragging his speeding body rapidly across the concrete and destroying the rest of his uniform and undershirt. 

As he skidded to a stop halfway through the alleyway filled with muck and trash, he realized he was now in rags from the waist up and was incredibly pissed. His dark carapace seemed to darken even farther for those who witnessed him standing up and for the most part, other than his clothes, he came out unscathed. 

Once he reached the appropriate footing to stand, he blasted off with a burst of speed not seen from him, seemingly melding with darkness, and decked Katsuki straight into the nose with a sickening snap. The punch hitting much harder than anyone anticipated causing Katsuki to be launched into the wall of the concrete building behind him cracking the back of his skull with a horrifying crunch. For all those around, they couldn't move, they were paralyzed with fear. 

Before them, the wimpy little Deku, the useless, just knocked Katsuki onto his ass and into a wall. And the way he looked, what used to be his face, was replaced with a sheer white mask with large, dark eye holes and his horns spiking out fully grown. His dark, rugged carapace was warping from dark to a shade that could not possibly exist. 

Inside the mask, it felt like Izuku had never breathed before this point. The way this new layer over his face cleaned the air before it went into his lungs was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His senses felt pushed further than they had ever before. Everything sounded more distinct, every breath-form his classmates, the drip of Bakugou's blood, the sounds of the trains and cars and civilians. He could smell past the trash in the alley's and to food carts streets over and the leaves of trees past the building they were behind; he felt great.

Bakugou, however, did not feel great. Mind-shattering pain in the front and back of his face was great, but his anger had exploded. No matter how much pain he was in, he would kick Deku's ass to hell and back.

Forcing himself to his feet, he rushed Izuku, landing a blow to the mentally preoccupied teen dealing damage. However, not to what he wanted, he had shattered his left hand on the fuckers new mask and tripped. Causing him to rip his uniform a small amount. He was losing after only three blows were dealt and he had the most thrown. 

Izuku finally, realizing what had just occurred, had a passing thought of apologizing but noticed with the mask on he could not speak. So he went to restrain Katsuki and when that failed. Punched him in the back of the head while grasping Katsukis's left arm. It surprisingly worked and knocked him out. Allowing him to throw Katsuki onto his shoulder and start heading towards the nearest hospital.

———————————————————

New Ability Learned: Combat mode

His quirk's passive defense and strength increases are notable in their own right, but this secondary form allows for even more strength to pass into him.

Stat modifiers: Stats brought to you by the National Averages Association

a 10/10 is like the peak of each base.

quirkless quirks of that type increase the quirk may have

base Izuku quirk the second form

strength 4/10 9/10 18/10

reflexes 6/10 10/10 20/10

stamina 2/10 7/10 14/10

durability 1/10 10/10 28/10

speed 7/10 10/10 13/10

**Reference.**

All might

strength 100/10

reflexes 100/10

stamina 100/10

durability 100/10

Ranged Power 100/10

Speed 100/10

Thank you, this message was brought to you by NAA.

———————————————————

After the fiasco with Bakugou, he had brought him to the hospital. Maybe it was because he looked like he had just walked out of a burning building. And Bakugo looks like he fought a car but someone called the police. ‘Usually, I would be freaking out but, I can't find a reason to. In all, Katsuki was the one at fault, and that means that I should be safe from the repercussions of the law.’

  
  


And as it turns out, there are some smart adults, or maybe it's his quirk. Izuku had met a police officer at the station after he was brought in named Namosa Tsukauchi. He asked Izuku questions like;

"Did you cause the damage to the other boy?"

"why?"

"Who started the altercation?"

And a few more like these. So Izuku answered honestly. ‘Yes, I did kick the shit out of Bakugou. It was in self-defense. He attacked me first while I was heading home from school.’

He believed him, and as it turns out, he was right about Tsukauchi’s quirk. It was called Lie Detector, and with its use, Izuku is getting off with a warning and a call to his mom. ‘Hopefully, she does not pass out when they get home, and he is with the police.’

———————————————————

Thankfully his mom did not pass out. After he was dropped off by the police and then telling his mom what had happened, she and Izuku started making katsudon. Well, after a firm talking to of course. The katsudon made him quite happy! Or at least kind of, the emptiness since his quirk came had been all-encompassing and he didn’t know what to do about it. The only time he had felt more than blankness was during the small skirmish with Bakugo earlier that day. Which made him feel powerful, unbeatable, euphoric even, ‘perhaps this is the drawback of my quirk? It makes things I thought were great and fun dull, or everything dull.

After a filling meal, he went to bed. It's not like he had homework, so he might as well get some sleep.

It was the dream again, only after the charm turned he saw a tree. It was just a sprout, but with time he’d wager it would grow strong. 

He awoke with the small pendant-like object in his hand. The only thing that made it different from a pendant is that it had a sort of clip thing on the back, like a pin, in the grogginess of the morning. He had clenched his hand in confusion around the charm, stabbing the palm of his hand with it. That was when he learned another thing about his quirk. 

In video game terms you could call it an Upgrade Tree. The Sprout from his dream shimmered into existence on a screen like a box that floated in front of him. The screen was not intricate; it held the sprout in the middle with two arrows on the sides. The small tree looked to be trying to grow towards little balls floating both above and below it, and when he brought his hand towards one above the tree, it shot out rapidly, snatching the ball and cracking it.

Out of the sphere that the tree broke, a glass orb appeared at the top of the screen. It was full, and from what the text the screen laid out said, he could heal from it. At this point, his quirk was getting confusing. He had a screen that kept a tree that seemed like it was keeping his full strength hidden from him. Perhaps the tree was a way for him to get stronger. The only problem with that theory is that the orbs disappeared from around the tree after he had gotten the healing ability. So it must have to be milestones or something. Or maybe it is set on some XP system like a video game? Are the skills spread across the world, and he has to find them all? He didn’t understand.

———————————————————

Later that day.

‘I was fuckin assaulted by a ninja Hobo.’ was not a thought he felt he would ever think. The Hobo came out of the ass-end of nowhere and smashed Izuku’s ass into the pavement. He grabbed one of Izuku’s horns (ouch) and swung his ass into a wall. Lucky he had willed his mask on in time. 

Only then did the fucker stop.

And as it turns out, he had come to beat my ass to see what my quirk was. Because Izuku had only just gotten his quirk two months ago, and the government does not have much information about it. You should have seen his face when the cracks that marred Izuku’s mask closed in seconds. The impromptu test only got better when the hobo used his quirk on Izuku. And it seemed to do nothing. So either he had a mutation quirk or some combo quirk that left his body as a quirk based mutation. (at least that's what he had said.) The hobo then proceeded to pull out a sleeping bag and go to sleep in the alley; that he had just kicked Izukus ass in. ‘The fuck?’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 1651 words double the first chapter. It kinda ended fast after Aizawa but I felt like it was a good ending spot.  
> Please consider commenting and leaving a criticism of my work and anything you may be confused about. One thing that makes making things fun is hearing people's opinions about them. please enjoy my mind's newest creation.  
> https://www.pinterest.at/thezencorner/art/  
> You can find the art on my Pinterest.
> 
> If you have any and do mean any good tips on how to improve my writing style I would appreciate you telling me them. I can't tell if mine is good or not.


	3. ch3. Training Arc!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku trains like hell. As well as discovers new things about his quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter, I finished it Friday but went over it today to make sure there were no inconsistencies.  
> Disclaimer, I own neither My Hero Academia nor Hollow Knight. I do however own this story!

** "Three months since the villain and the duo of douchebaggery." **

The pain was almost gut-wrenching. The pain of what could be an unorthodox training method to others or even unconventionally horrifying meant nothing to him. He was weak. He knew that he was he had always been. But now things could be different! He could be a hero, not because anyone said he could no because he got his quirk. He got beaten and battered for a decade. He deserved it. And it deserved to be pushed to its breaking, his mask five layers of a bone-like substance that covers his face when he wills it. Five lays that could be shattered and, unlike a normal bone, forced to grow stronger. The pain was the key to getting in; it must be. It must be the means to get stronger, or else I won't get in. I must get in. Every crack I apply to my shell will heal tougher, and eventually, no one can get in. I must withstand the best I must get in or else, or else what can I do? Become a vigilante? No, I must be a hero. I must show them all they are wrong. The pain I feel now is the jumping point "Before you can throw a hit, you must learn to take one." A basic idea, if the damage I sustained in battle does nothing to tamper my attacks, I will win. I must forge my shell into steal and temper my body with pain. If I can, then I can win.

———————————————————

"straighten your back."

"Legs shoulder width."

"STRIKE" *cling*

"again."

—

Four months after.

—

_ "Swordsmanship felt so right; high paced fighting style that could leave your enemies wounded or killed, the art of a knight." _

Now that is something I can get behind, Izuku thought as he was walking the streets of Musutafu; there was flurry all around him, from the bustling adults to get to work to the teams heading to hang out; it was a Saturday after all. He had a plan today. In the entertainment district, there were a lot of things, but most importantly to him. There was a sword art teacher. Their Hero name was Nailmaster Mato (whatever that meant) and, while the business they ran was not lucrative, it got them by between hero work. You see Mato, ran a free Swordsmanship class with his brother Oro

while their brother Sheo ran an art class. While joining the dojo was free. All pupils must be able to withstand the brother's rigorous training. They all had quirks that were alike. Their quirks allowed them to channel their energy into a handheld weapon and more than double its power.

While Izuku was physically strong, he lacked any real damage output. And while he held a fear factor, nothing scared one's enemies like a sword cutting down their friends.

To join the class was simple, ask, as long as none of the teachers were on hero duty. Most of them taught the classes; even Sheo helped out occasionally, correcting pupil's stances from his art bench. The students learned two things, how to use the Nail to both kill and disable opponents and how to appreciate the skills they were learning as a form of art. If a student quits or gets kicked out, they must surrender their Nail and, if a student graduates, they get their Nail reforged by Sheo's husband, Nailsmith. The reforging process sharpens the Nail and places a bond on it. 

—

Nailsmith's Quirk Bonded Metal allows the Nail to keep its sharpness and strength with the bonded recipients' stamina and, in some cases, the quirk of the recipient. It also adds a backdoor to it; if the Nailsmith ever learns about it used for nefarious purposes, then he can cut the connection, shattering the blade.

———————————————————

It's not that he was obsessive about being the best instead; obsessed with beating the best. If he could beat Bakugou, then he could beat most low-class villans. If he could beat Sheo, he could beat C, maybe B-tier villans. (give or take years of experience). But if he wants to obliterate the top, he needs to be fast, strong, durable, and smart. And sword fighting brought up his strengths, and in the learning of sword fighting, he learned how to control his dash. It felt odd to phase through objects; it's not like he lost his senses. In actuality, he felt like he slips past the item like water between your fingers, or it getting into small spaces and back out again. The skill allowed him unmarred control of himself in battle, seamlessly phasing in and out of his enemy's guard. It felt euphoric when he beat Mato. He felt Unstoppable when he beat Oro. Now he only had to beat Sheo, he knew they were not taking the training to life or death seriousness, but the fights were still tough. He always found himself out of energy to heal and, on his last mask layer. But he persevered and won, and when he didn't? He tried again. It took five months to get to Sheo, half of his prep time till UA spent on swords. He knew he caught on fast when some have been training for years and still have not managed to beat Mato. And yet here he was, small Izuku Midoriya beating, people who have years on him in training, sure his quirk is helping, it allows him to move faster, hit harder, and respond quicker than what was originally possible.

———————————————————

It took him nearly the entire month, his final month, to beat Sheo and his paintbrush. If it were anyone else, he would be embarrassed, But he was Sheo, Much like his brothers standing a towering six feet eleven inches tall, jacked to a fault wearing full plate mail under a heavy cloak. A man, made for intimidation, with the strength to back it up. And he fought him, small four foot nine Midoriya Izuku, [ _ "he small in this fic y'all" _ ], Fighting a behemoth, it was almost scary for the crowd to watch. It started with a bow as all the fights in the dojo Izuku made the first move, with a two almost three-foot difference on them Sheo had the upper hand in everything but speed, and seeing how quirks were allowed, Izukus dash gave him an upper hand. 

Izuku sprinted in dashing, through Sheo's opening strike and cutting Sheo on the back, cleaving through the cloak and shredding armor. However, in less than a second Sheo, was on him slashing, and stabbing in a perfect stance. If it were not for Izukus reflexes, the fight would have been over. In an intelligent use of his dash, he fainted a strike to Sheo's head and dashed behind Sheo and cut through the armor behind Sheo's left calf shredding into flesh, and then jumped back. Just cause Shoe's calf was cleaved into meant nothing. Sheo was the best fighter in the dojo; the wound won't phase him. And just like a lion cornered, Sheo struck hard and fast and, without mercy, even if Izuku was his pupil, he refused to go down without a fight. 

left

right

jump

dash

cut 

back up

jump in 

slash 

dash

jab

It was like a choreographed dance; Master and pupil fought dancing around one another's attacks, swinging, slashing.

Izuku dodged in to cut, only to be stopped and with a Nail and getting slashed himself. It was an unrelenting spiral of carnage floor, was painted in Sheo's red blood and Izukus black blood, but neither would give in. For one, it was his willpower to keep fighting and, for the other, it was wondering how long their pupil will go on. Izuku could hardly see the shards of his mask digging into his face, the pain of his second layer shattering. But he could still fight; Izuku was not dead yet; he could fight.

Sheo knew the kid was determined to win, especially before the UA entrance exams, but this was not something he expected, the kid went at everything with his all, but this was insane. In his mind, the kid had graduated, no one had ever beaten him; it's less of besting all three masters and more of gaining their approval. But this kid had brought him on his last legs. This battle is the closest he came to losing since his master, and he last fought.

"I concede, you Small Midoria win."

A collective gasp rips itself out of the crowd Nailmaster Sheo, the top master of the dojo, had been bested.

"And by the rules, when one beats or gains the acceptance of the Nail Masters, your Nail shall be reforged; please turn it into my husband's shop with a lock of your hair," Sheo then, like his brothers bowed deeply to Izuku, "thank you for your pupillage."

———————————————————

" ** At the beginning of the fifth month until, the UA Entrance Exams. ** "

Izuku had been in sword fighting class for about two months in, that time he realized his greatest weakness (other than the range) was speed. If there were an obstacle in his way, the likelihood that it would take him too much time to scale it was high, and whatever he was going after would be gone. To get over his lack of movement, he started freerunning/ learning parkour. As a person of nonexistent gymnastic background, he first learned the most important thing. Flexibility, without it, he would likely pull something. And it could never hurt in a fight.

When he first started, he fell. A lot, but as they say, sometimes you need to fall in order to fly.

After around a month of freerunning, he fell. At a typical height, a fall would mean nothing, but he was up high. Perhaps he had rushed into it a bit too much. But being on top of the buildings and crossing the city felt surreal! Until he slipped, in a desperate attempt to grab hold of anything, he dug his fingers into the wall parallel to him, but there was nothing to grip, sure he may not die but falling still causes panic his quirk seemed to respond to him. The shredding of flesh and a searing pain burst through his hand; the sound of grinding rock filled his ears but, he was absentminded, praying to god his mother never finds out. But when his fall slowed, he noticed it, a gleam of a bone-like substance on his hands, or rather from them. They look like climbing axes, except more, Buggy? 

When his fall slowed enough to gain his bearings, he realized they seemed to dig into the concrete like it was dirt, allowing him access to the vertical movement spectrum. Now, this was not the oddest thing to come from his quirk this week. The weirdest thing happened at breakfast the day before. All he wanted to do was eat cereal, but every time he grabbed the spoon went into his hand. It was either this was a dream, or his hands are eating kitchen utensils now, and really, which would be worse? He just wanted to eat is Cocoa Pebbles, damn it!

———————————————————

Items and abilities brought to you by Izukus newest notebook, "Hero Analysis For My Future #17 and ways to piss of Katsuki! #32" ( _ it's easier to piss of Kat more than you think. (: _ )

New Abilities Learned: 

  * The ah, Skill Tree? The tree occasionally has more orbs, but when I collect them, nothing happens. Perhaps they have a prerequisite to being able to learn what each sphere does?
  * The ah, Energy Gauge? fuck it; I'll workshop it: it's clear the gauge allows me to heal for about one-third of its full charge. However, that cant is all, can it? It also appears fighting charges it quickly. However, it does fill slowly passively (I wonder why?) Another thing that charges it at an accelerated rate (as well as heal me) baths, and the more suds, the better (why bubble baths? the fuck! why can't my quirk be less odd!)
  * Dash/ dash strike, by phasing my body into its void form, I can slip by most if not all forms of damage. (It also appears I can shift my shape at will. Perhaps I could shape edges and cut people!)
  * Absorption: after a scare of never being able to use utensils ever again, I can allow objects to be absorbed into my body, allowing me finite extra room for tools and items. (Perhaps I could store some scarves and use them to beat up that Homeless Fuck Nugget. What was his name again? SHIT, HE DIDNT TELL ME HIS NAME!)



New tools/ modified equipment:

  * The Nail (Perhaps I'll call it life ender of some edgy shit like that): After the seven months under the Nailmasters, I have gained an understanding of swordsmanship, and thanks to the Nailsmith fusing the Nail with a bond to me, my Nail has gained the ability to channel the black energy that I emit during my dashes (what it is I'll never know) and, I can wield the black matter? Like the masters do their Nail Arts. ("I'll need to come up with a theme, and a cool name for them.")



  * "Climbing Claws": Thanks to my unlucky fall, I gained these claw-like appendages that I can jut out of my hands. They can be used in a variety of applications, like climbing, for example.



Stat modifiers: Stats brought to you by the National Averages Association

a 10/10 is like the peak of each base.

!!!!Outdated!!!

quirkless: quirks of that type: Increases the quirk may have/ any sort of passive boost:

base Izuku quirk the second form

strength 4/10 9/10 18/10

reflexes 6/10 10/10 20/10

stamina 2/10 7/10 14/10

durability 1/10 10/10 28/10

speed 7/10 10/10 13/10

!!!!Outdated!!!

Quirk: Second Form Base: Quirk second form After Training:

strength 9/10 18/10 23/10 -

if using sword 40/10

reflexes 10/10 20/10 32/10

stamina 7/10 14/10 20/10

durability 10/10 28/10 40/10

speed 10/10 13/10 19/10

** Reference. **

All might when he was a student at U.A. (what you expected All Might to be so weak?)

strength 100/10

reflexes 100/10

stamina 100/10

durability 100/10

Ranged Power 100/10

Speed 100/10

All Might Today (in his weakened state)

strength 300/10

reflexes 200/10

stamina 50/10

durability 200/10

Ranged Power 500/10

Speed 500/10

Thank you, this message was brought to you by NAA.

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider commenting and leaving a criticism of my work and anything you may be confused about. One thing that makes making things fun is hearing people's opinions about them. please enjoy my mind's newest creation.  
> https://www.pinterest.at/thezencorner/art/  
> You can find the art on my Pinterest.
> 
> If you have any and do mean any good tips on how to improve my writing style I would appreciate you telling me them. I can't tell if mine is good or not.
> 
> Also, comment on if I should make a discord for this work.  
> https://discord.gg/uzpjWVyDxn discord Link!


	4. Ch4 The UA Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter, I finished it Thursday but went over it today to make sure there were no inconsistencies.  
> Disclaimer, I own neither My Hero Academia nor Hollow Knight. I do however own this story!
> 
> https://discord.gg/uzpjWVyDxn Discord Link!

"The day of the Entrance Exam."

Inko was worried, her son, her baby. He's been different since he discovered his quirk. Now don't get her wrong. She knows her baby was one of the quiet ones, but now. Unless she talks to him, he is just so silent.

She had her suspicions that something was happening when he started to wear more layers of clothes, covering more skin. Her first thought was, well, self-harm, as terrible as that sounds. But, she allowed him the time to come to her, and when he came home with little horns and sheer, black splotches on his pale skin. She was both confused and ecstatic, but she didn't understand. A chance of being a hero appeared, and he hid it from her.

But, but actually, she thinks she did know why he had been changing for a month. It first started with him boxing up a large amount of his All Might merchandise, all his figures pristinely placed in boxes, posters folded neatly into tubes. Then it was the screaming in his sleep. I, I tried to help only when he woke up, he didn't seem all there, almost like he couldn't see me. He never knew I was trying to help him.

But after I found out about his quirk, I-I thought maybe h-he would come out of the shell he made for himself. Out of the fort he built in his mind. Perhaps, there is more to this than him just not trusting me. Maybe, there are bullies. People are hurting him. That makes way too much sense. He used to be so energetic and happy but then, with the diagnosis. Years. Perhaps I never realized, due to the fact I never wanted to think that my baby was hurting. A-and I, I let him stay in that school, sure he never told me but, it's my job to read in between the lines, to see past his false outward appearance. He was too kind to want. To ever purposely stress me out.

Maybe he thinks, if he spoke to me, confided in me. D-Did he fear that he was stressing me out too much in recent times and thought it would be better to not confide in me? Or maybe he didn't want to? I guess I'll ask him when he comes back from the exam.

———————————————————

If there was something, Izuku knew he was at that moment, ready. What he was not, however, was confident. Confidence had always been his weakness and had always eluded him; Ten Months of rigorous training, and still, he was not sure. His stutter never left, never got better; he flinched at the loudest sounds, he feared punches when he KNEW they could not hurt him.

His two left feet also seemed to make an appearance whenever he freaked out. The thought of failure causes his muscles to lock up, the fear of not making it in. The fact that if he does not, he loses everything, all his effort is wasted. Months of sparring with Mato, Oro, and Sheo. Months of scaling buildings, months of hurting himself to get stronger. Months of hating the people who hurt him. All his energy, I-if he loses now? Then, then WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING! W-what would he do if he can't do it? Become a doctor, o-or a police officer? If failure comes, s-should he search for another school? Would another school take him? Would his mother-

And as if to both spite him and save him from the eternal spiral that was his mind, he tripped. His fall was fast, But just before he tipped over the point of no return, he was caught, hoisted by the back of his backpack to his feet. When he turned to thank his savior, all-vocal functions stopped. Standing before him was the pinkest being to probably ever exist, and probably ever exist. He could feel his blush blooming as he looked at her.

Her hair and skin were just so pink! Her eyes were much like his; she had black sclera and her iris was gold. And she was just so fucking pink! And c-cute, BUT PINK, and taller than him, but PINK. Does he have a thing for pink things? O-or it could just be her (definitely just her) maybe they will be in the same class! o-or not, it all goes on the fact on if he can get in or not? O-or if-

"Holy Shit your eyes are like mine!!" And once again, he was out of his thoughts, thanks to this pink girl. "WOW, we are soo ganna be best buds right my eye budd- wait. YOU HAVE HORNS TOO. Holy shit, you are like the perfect friend a gal could ask for; Oh here, take this!"

The pink girl proceeded to shove a piece of paper into his hands before he could respond and sprints off, yelling, "Call Me After The Exam!! Kay!!" Leaving him a confused blushing mess, standing in front of the UA Gates.

———————————————————

When he finally got into the examination room for the written exam, his seat was placed right by a short girl who had a round face and a short equine muzzle and horns. At first, he thought of talking to her and making friends but decided to focus on the test.

At first, he thought the written portion was a joke. Honestly, it felt like it but considering the concentrated looks on the other examinee's faces. He decided to hunker down and focus.

After the written exam, which was surprisingly easy in comparison to what he studied, he took a nap. Naps are a necessity when it comes to long test days! The dream was great too, totally not about the pink girl, nope not at all, no idea what you are talking about it was about, ALIENS, yea. Not about the cute girl.

As I said, the dream was nice, that was until a blue-haired fuck pulled me from my seat. "AND YOU, what do you think you are doing sleeping during the presentation. No matter how lackluster the information is. But still, you SHOULD be paying attention. What are you even doing here? If you're here to sleep then, leave and let the people wanting to be heroes continue! This is an insult to all up and coming UA Students!"

"W-who are you?"

"I am Ilda Tenya, and I am tired of you not taking this seriously-"

"HEYOOOOO Examinee Number 7111, Please let the kid be. I was getting to the fourth robot so hold your horses! Now! The fourth BOT, don't fight it. It's a waste of time and energy and worth zero points. NOW ONTO THE PRACTICAL! Head to the busses out the exit to go to your testing grounds!"

———————————————————

I don't know whether it was intentional or just dumb luck that I don't have Bakugou in my testing arena, but hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. However, I might have to look the horse in the mouth, mostly due to the fact the pink girl is here. I-i have to hope she does not notice me yea, stay in the back where she hopefully won't look and be able to see me come on short stature work for me for one an- fuck I think. She saw me, holy shit, oh no, what am I going to do, what if she says something to me, what happens then, how do I respond. HOW DO I TALK TO GIRLS! WHY DON'T I SPEAK TO PEOPLE EVER!

Oh god oh shit oh fuck fuck fuck she's right in front of me, what do I do? do I say hi, do I nod along to what she is saying, oh no, she ganna speak. "HIYA! Do Ya remember me from the entrance, kinda saved you from a fall and everything! Well, I was hoping to wish you good LUCK on the exam, and I hope you have fun too-"

"YOU, what do you think YOU! are doing distracting, this pink lady. Have you no shame! First, sleeping during the exam and now talking and distracting another participant when they should be getting ready! Not to mention your clothes, those are not even for exercise what, are you? A plant! you must be its the only reason someone like you would ever be here-"

"Look, man. I don't know who pissed in your iced coffee this morning, you expresso mother fucker but chill. I'll have you know SHE came up to me to wish me good luck. While you, your orange peel flavored stick in the mud, came and distracted both of us. And I need these layers; my quirk does not help with warmth conservation. Not all of us have good heat circulation." swiftly turning to the pink girl, I said, "Thank you for your luck and I hope you enjoy yourself too." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, FUCK! Why does my mouth speak when I don't want it to but does not make noise when I DO! UHHH, this day can't get any worse. Next thing you know, this guy punches me for talking back and, then I hit the pink girl with my body, and then it just keeps getting worse, oh no! How would she respond I-

Suddenly once again, to break his downward spiral of thoughts, the pink girl yells out, "YA You go horn buddy tell him what up!" she suddenly turned toward tall, blue, and grumpy and says, "Look man, I don't know what you have against my friend here" f-f-f-friend?  
"But I do not appreciate you calling him out or insulting him! My name is Mina Ashido, and I do not tolerate Bullies!"

The blue dude Iida I think his name was, had the gall to look offended, "I'll have you know that I am not a bully, I am merely stating what I perceive, and that is that he is a delinquent! And I will not stand by as he blatantly disrespects the school of U-"

"GO" Present-Mic screeched from his tower near the door out of nowhere.

While everyone was stunned and confused, Izuku took this as an advantage and sprinted off, dashing through other participants. When he came across his first robot with the number one painted on its shields, why did it have a number one? He swiped across it forcing his energy through his Nail, completely cutting it in half, leaving its cold body behind. He continued and rushed towards a pack of the robotic beasts, six one pointers, four two-pointers, and one three-pointer. His heart was beating like a war drum; As he ran, he charged up his Nail, forcing all the energy it can hold into it, making the air near him frigid and cold. Before he dashed and committed to a Desolate Sweep, completely cleaving through the three-pointer and most of the one and two pointers! Dashing, again, he slammed the pommel of the Nail down into the eye of a single pointer-while spinning on it to slice a two-pointer in half. Only, stopping his momentum by slamming a two-pointer with his knee. Eighteen points.

He continued onward, heart-bursting in his ears with a continuous tempo. Dashing through and slicing the robots. The song of battle was playing in his ears. His heartbeat, his breath, the constant sounds of robots moving; In a conflict, hesitation is defeat; allowing his worried mind to take over, even for a second, would be detrimental to his success. One misplaced foot, and he slips and falls. One wrong signal and his dash become miscalculated.

One thing he kept in his perception while in the harmony of battle was the success of his fellow test-takers. Some like him were plowing down the robots while others were in trouble and danger from every other bot. If this were any other circumstance, any other test, he'd let them fight it out themselves, but this was a hero test; what kind of hero allows others to be in danger? So he took his time and slashed joints of bots without killing them, pulling an examinee out of the way and slicing the arm off. Taking hits for those he's not fast enough to pull out of the way.

"Five minutes left, little listeners!"

Five minutes? Okay, I'm making good time fifty-eight points and making sure no one gets seriously injured; If I had the luck, I'd say I'm doing well. But knowing my luck, something is bound to happen.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts, a group of three-pointers converged onto an examinee who looked exhausted. He quickly dashed forward, using his Nail, to slash through the legs of one, the sounds of ripping metal sounded out. A resounding CRACK comes from him stabbing into the ground to leverage himself into a sharp turn, smashing his masked face into the head of the three-pointer in an explosion of sparks and shrapnel. The other examinee saw the opening and finished off the legless robot with their hardened fists and slammed hardened elbows against another three-pointer. Izuku taking this as an advantage pulls his Nail out of the concrete and vaults over the other examinee. Dashing in the air and slamming his Nail into the head of the fourth Three-pointer. Seeing as there was only one left, Izuku left it to the hardening child and dashed away towards the sound of crumbling buildings and screaming examinees.

———————————————————

Izuku was not sure why he was running towards the GIANT FUCKIN DEATH BOT. Perhaps, it's because the pink girl got stuck under some rubble in front of it. It could be the thought of losing someone that said they were his friend, even if for a moment. It was disastrous for his mind. A kind person, a person who has only shown him kindness in their two conversations, both he never spoke back to her in more than a short sentence, both he wishes he talked more. Maybe that's why he was running towards a behemoth, one that could easily crush him.

His throat hurts, a burning, stinging sensation, a vibration born of sheer desperation. His heart pounds in his chest. A fluid rhythm with the movement of his legs. As he sprints at the pink girl, Mina, leveraging his Nail into the crevice between the chunk and the ground and slams his entire weight into it, pushing the rock up to allow her freedom. Once she is out, he sprints straight towards the feet of the zero pointers. She is hurt and can't run. Mina is free but not safe. He can't dash with a passenger on his person. The best chance is the blooming pain, pain, is strength, the basis of how Izuku deems if his power has gotten stronger. The catalyst in which he grows.

Dashing between the zero pointers was a breeze with its massive size and the adrenaline in his veins, only less so with the feeling of a thousand angry demons clawing at his vocal cords. Once he gets under the beast, his throat rebels against him and he screams. All his pain, his anger, his worry, everything is released. A shockwave of sound blasts through the testing grounds leaving cold air in its wake and carving a crater around him, shattering the glass in a two hundred foot radius, A sound that carries across testing grounds. Suddenly right as the sound dies down, a shockwave erupts from his throat, launching ethereal shapes into the sky, ripping apart metal and wire in their infernal choir. The second wave, stretching higher, shreds the zero-pointers chest vaporizing anything it touches. Finally, the third wave of beasts, eclipsing the head of the zero-pointer. A Spectacle visible from all testing grounds shears through the air. The Choir of Howling Wraiths dies down, settling back into their vessel. Izuku, the epicenter of the eruption, sits motionless. Everything is quiet, or perhaps the sound of the scream messed with everyone's ears. No one notices the test ends. Or that the heat of the day was not returning.  
———————————————————

A chill passes through the viewing room. The teachers don't know what to say. One of the smallest boys, the most non-imposing participant in the entire exam, vaporized the zero-pointer. Perhaps they don't want to say anything.

However, there are two people whose thoughts are easily able to be told, just by their actions.

The first, the brilliant principal Nedzu who shivered with excitement with his empty cup of tea lying motionless on the ground. All the while bouts of mad laughter jut from his throat.

And the second? Shota Aizawa, the man who remembered the kid from months back. The kid just blew his expectation out of the water, a person who was willing to help others without compensation, one who thinks while they act. Whether intentional or not, that kid just got into his class.

———————————————————

Mina is confused. She had just come to on a stretcher with the only person who willingly came to her rescue. The shy boy she just met. Who risked his life for hers. When she was tired, and her skin hurt from her quirk, he saved her.

The day had started great! She had woken up early, had breakfast, and headed to the UA entrance exam. Then she saved the most anxious little green bean in history from falling. The smallest, most easily flustered, little guy she had ever met, and the best part? He was like her. In a world of quirks, she was an outcast from the first years of her life, the difference between her and the other kids who had subtle powers. All the while, the one she had made her pink.

Her skin tone, however, was never the problem; the problem always was her eyes. A little kid's mind is sporadic; at one point, her eyes were the coolest thing that was happening and, another, the scariest. The fear caused anger and hatred towards the thing they feared. In this case, people feared and hated her for years. No matter what school she went to, she was called names. Up until middle school, she had no friends. Eventually, however, people started getting over her looks, although others seemed to hate it more and more. Whether it be girls picking on her in the changing rooms for her skin, guys outwardly insulting her on the fact that no one could like a pink girl with demon eyes. Or the teachers, telling her to wear makeup to cover her "condition," whatever the hell that meant. It was her damn it, not much she could do about it.

But then she stopped the boy from falling, a boy with big branching white horns, A deep black sclera, and piercing green eyes. And when she spoke to him, one of the largest blushes she had ever seen sprout his cheeks. He was adorable, from his short stature and his large clothes, his horns a bit too big for his head, his big red blush, or the mop of green curls on his head. To her, he was the sweetest thing; he was tongue-tied when she first talked to him. Hell, his blush got even larger when she gave him her number, it was so cute!

At first, she just thought he was socially awkward, much like she used to be. But then he talked back to the blue-haired jerk; his voice didn't even waver the entire sentence. But right before then, he could only squeak when she approached him. He was most likely nervous at her approach. He was socially awkward, but from what she could tell, he won't take shit lying down. It was also cute when he talked back, especially about not conserving heat due to the pouty face he put on.

Another point of interest in her small and cute friend was his quirk. He was the first one in the group to kill a robot, as well as the first one out the gate from the back of the group; how he did it, she had no idea, and he was the one to save her. At first, she thought he was using his quirk to push himself forward at a rapid pace if that makes sense. But then he started phasing through the robots. Now there have been many odd quirks she has seen. But he also summoned a sword, out of nowhere, phases through his enemies. Threw streaks of black from his sword hell, he evaporated the fucking zero-pointer, saving her from being squashed, and continued to carry her to Recovery-Girl while she was still in shock. Not to mention, he helped the other contestants.

He's an, ahhhh what's the word, an enigma? He's so powerful but, he seems so worried, like before the physical. I'm ganna become his friend!

———————————————————

If you told Izuku, he would evaporate a Robot over one hundred feet tall. He'd have called you a liar but then promptly apologize after it happened.

You see, right as the searing flames in his throat had reached their peak, he couldn't hold it back. His black blood pooled into his mouth from the inside of his shredded throat, the fiery burn traveled out his mouth, and for a minute, he couldn't breathe. He could only listen to the thumping of his heart. There was no air, it was gone for a moment, and all he could do was stare at the burning lights he shot into the sky. With every burst of the Wraiths above him, a strike of agony hit his vocal cords. Then, it was over. Just like that, the only thing left of the Zero-Pointer was stubs of its legs. Almost all evidence of it being there, gone. His heartbeat slowed, and his eyes grew heavy. But, the pink girl stopped moving, Ashido; he couldn't leave her there, surrounded by rubble and shards of the bots. So using all the energy left in him. He stood. He stood on shaky legs and began his walk towards Ashido. It was not a pretty sight when he picked her up. He was near unconscious, Hauling a girl taller than him towards the other students. If they were not so afraid of him, they like to think they would have helped.

By the time he made it with Ashido in his arms, everywhere hurt. She was not heavy (far from it). It was the pain from his throat. It had spread like a fire in dry savanna. The spell? I guess he should call it, draining him of almost all his energy. His passive accumulation had stalled, his mask had cracked, his body was tired.

———————————————————

Recovery-Girl, bless her old heart, got some stretchers for them, or rather him. The main problem was his arms had gotten locked around Ashido; the other problem was he had passed out the moment the Med-bots got to him, making it near impossible to pry him off.

She didn't know what to do with this boy. He was exhausted, so that rules out her treatment. There were two other options, allow him to rest in the nurse's office or at home. Considering he's not a student and not hurt enough to stay, it kind of rules out the nurse's office.

———————————————————

When Izuku woke up in his bed, wearing his shredded sweater and clothes from the exam. He was confused sometime earlier; he was carrying Ashido to the door out of the Mock Exam and ended up passing out. How he got home is a mystery at the moment. Hopefully, Ashido is okay. It would suck if she got hurt even more from me passing out. What if I fell on her! She had at least a broken ankle, if not her foot! If he fell onto that, it would take even more time for her to recover! What if she can never use the foot again! No, shut up, they have Recovery-Girl it shouldn't even take a week at most for her foot to be better!

Standing up from his blanket, he realized something. His green sheets had faded in color. Maybe he'll go to the store later and buy some new ones? The question is, what color? Blue, no, red, hell no, p-pink? Perhaps, pink goes well with many things, especially Ashido's eyes. O-okay, so maybe he has a small crush on Ashido, t-that did not mean he had to get pink sheets; he could be getting them because pink is a nice color! OH and, he needs a new sweater preferably, pink; the one he was currently wearing is burned and cut up.

As he exited his room, he was slammed into by a flash of green hair, accompanied by his name yelled and wrenching sobs. If there is something he'll never get used to is what his quirk did to his emotions. Not long ago, when his mom cried, he cried too. But ever since, tears have been farther and farther away. The closest he came was when his mask cracked for the first time, the feeling of someone forcing a hot iron into his skin, a paralyzing pain with no equal. However, the warm hugs from his mother always seem to bring them on the verge of coming up. Oh no, she must have been so worried when the heroes took him home hurt.

"i-its okay mom." His words came up choked, his voice scratchy, brittle, "i-I’m fine mom, just a b-bit sore."

Even though he tried to reassure her, she has yet to let up on the hug. She does not believe him. The hug got tighter, and the sobs got louder. And to be honest, he's not sure how true he is about being okay. The lack of any top layer emotion for months has been getting to him. The constant struggle to feel something. The most he gets at any moment seems to be anger and worry. Sometimes other emotions shine through the haze, like when thinking of Ashido, he feels warm, comfortable almost, like he can do anything. And when he sees Bakugou, he feels pity, pity that Bakugou has not changed in years.

He needs to see a doctor or something.  
———————————————————

After an emotionally painful talk with his mother and an empath appointment scheduled, he headed out to buy a new sweater and sheets. As he walked down the street towards the train station, his phone buzzed in his pocket. A text message from a contact previously not on his phone appeared on the screen. In the picture, there was Ashidowrapped in the arms of his sleeping body on a stretcher. If he was not embarrassed about passing out before, he sure is now. The name of the number was <3Mina<3, Izuku, couldn't even begin to process how she got into his phone in the-finger print scanning.

She had texted him, it turns out, wondering if he was okay after the exam.

I: "I think I am? The whole zero-pointer thing kinda wiped me out for a few hours, and destroyed my sweater."

M: "Oh, ya!!! That was so cool you should have seen it from where I was. You ran in there and just destroyed it! it was so COOL!! We should totally hang out tomorrow unless you don't feel well. But then we can totally do it another day!"

I: "I think I can do it tomorrow. I'm heading to get a new sweater rn and I feel fine."

M: "Cool! It's a date! Meet me at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall at Noon! Think of it as me repaying you for saving my life! TTYL BYE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" d-d-d-d-date! What, I-i don't understand! w-was she joking? Do people joke about this stuff? I don't think I've even said a word to her from my mouth! How am I supposed to dress for A DATE!

I: "MINA!"

I: "MINAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I: "WAIT HOW DO I DRESS FOR THE DATE!"

———————————————————

The train ride to the mall was less than exciting. The air was stale and smelled of sweat. The most that happened was one of those All Might impersonators went around signing things for people. And really, that's less than impressive.

After the ride, however, The mall was bustling with people; sounds of children and smells ranging from a candle store to the food court. Most people were walking around having fun with friends and family. Some were pickpocketing other people. Others were the Heroes, keeping watch over the mall and its occupants (and signing merch).

After I made it to the store that I usually buy my soft sweaters and sheets from, I set out on buying my items. First was a soft sweater; most of the pink sweaters hurt my eyes; however, there was one not so obnoxious pink that I found and picked up. The only problem is it was two extra-large! Now I like large clothes like the next short guy but come on! Can't something fit for once! After adding the sweater to my basket, I found a nice pair of pink bed sheets. Once I had both the items, I headed for the counter and paid for them.

Once I was out of the store and back into the mall, I found a quaint little movie store. Interested, I headed in. The inside was cool and dark; it smelled a little like cinnamon and held shelves of old movies, old quilted carpets, and thick drapes on the windows. The store's walls, however, were lined with old films. They all had colorful and, in some cases, creepy covers.

However, the first movies that pulled his eyes were three movies with a title that read, Alien. The covers all had a variation of a creature with a black carapace, a long head, and sharp teeth on the front. Interested He bought a bundle of all three films and headed home.

———————————————————

After a long morning of scavenging through his dresser for clothes, he realized two important things about himself. One, he has more large sweaters and hoodies than shirts that fit. And two, all colors but pink, are uninteresting. That said he only has one pink sweater.

Due to not having a specified dress code for the date, he decided to wear the sweater and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. After wrapping his scarf around his neck, he grabbed his wallet and phone and headed out into the cloudy day and to the mall, not before hugging his mother goodbye, of course.

———————————————————

As his train got closer and closer, he began to dread the date. Knowing him, he'd mess something up incredibly fast and ruin whatever chance he had with Ashido. The thought of fucking up his chances left an incredibly sour taste in his mouth.

The screeching of the train's wheels alerted him the station was near, but his doubts got the best of him perhaps, he should go home, fewer chances of hurting her. No, he was not ganna stand her up. Master Sheo says, "Always treat a new challenge like it was your last, not all mistakes can be erased. But the rewards from the most difficult tasks one is given, are the best. "

When he exited the train station into the mall, his heart raced. Just the thought of the date going well brought a blush to his face. But Ashido standing near the entrance of the mall, wearing a cute T-shirt and shorts, made his heart skip a beat.

As he approached her, he could feel the heat from his cheeks get hotter when she saw him. Whether it was the giddy smile on her face or the amount of excitement in her stance, he couldn't tell.

As he got closer, she spoke, "Heya!!!! You made it right on time! I planned this whole thing out, and You’ll LOVE it!!" Just the energy she put into the date made his chest bloom with happiness. Someone went out of their way for him!

———————————————————

The date started slower than she hoped it would. Izuku made it on time and, well, showed up at all. When she first texted him, she did NOT mean to ask him on a date. It was just, the fact he saved her made the idea more appealing as she thought on it. The first thing she was going to ask is if he wanted to hang out, but them hanging out AND it not being a date didn't sound fun. SO she pushed the envelope. Just a little and voila! A date with the cute blushy boy who saved her!

But by slower, it was more of it took her a minute to crack that shell of his. Sure his emotions were clear from the everpresent blush on his face, BUT come on! She wanted him to enjoy the date!

The first place they headed was a little shop, it was hard to find, mostly due to being placed between two big chain stores. But it held super comfy clothes! And considering his usual wear, she thought she could dress him up a little! Yaknow, super cute clothes that made him look even smaller than usual!

———————————————————

When they arrived at the store, Izuku was confused. A clothes store? Do people go to these on dates? However, when they entered, and he saw all the vibrant hoodies and sweaters, he figured out why. She took him here cause he wore these types of clothes, and that was sweet to him; that, being said he, is not hard to please.

After looking at a few warm looking pink hoodies, Ashido gave him a super warm-looking one. It was fluffy on the inside, and the hood had fluff too! Just holding it made him feel warm and, when Ashido told him to try it on, well, nothing could stop him! After exiting the changing room, Ashido was waiting there. When she saw him standing there in a BIG fluffy pink hoodie, she couldn't help but coo at how adorable he was! Which caused his embarrassment to sky-rocket, which caused him to try to hide in the hood.

"Well, don't you look all CUTE in pink!" She smugly announced watching, the color get even brighter on his cheeks. In a one-hundred percent well thought out counter, Izuku responded shyly with, "W-well, y-your the pink c-cute one. so you'd be able t-to tell?" And then he exploded into a feverish blush running behind a curtain of hoodies. To him, he had just fucked up royally; to her, however, a light lilac blush bloomed on her cheeks as she jumped at him through the hoodies. "OI! who said you could be the smooth talker here!" She yelled out happily while holding him in her arms. Without even putting him down, she walked over to the cashier, who had a smirk on their face, and rang up the hoodie he was wearing. "For that compliment, I think you just won yourself a new hoodie!"

"W-WAIT I-i brought money! T-there is no reason f-for you t-to pay for the hoodie f-for something th-that is t-true."

Mina.EXE has shut down.

Restarting Mina.EXE.

Mina.EXE has come back online!

"You are just a sweetie aren't ya?"

The cashier was having a wonderful time as two goofballs Went back and forth in a complement off.

———————————————————

After somewhat convincing and somewhat begging Ashido to not pay for the hoodie, they were off.

"Okay! so the next stop is this SUPER cute Cat Cafe, Called the Purrfect Cup! I thought you would like some coffee and some cats before we headed to the movies!" Ashido, in her great brilliance, deduced the small boy liked cats, and luckily she was right.

After a short walk, they came to the shop; The sign for The Purrfect Cup had a border with small cats, and through the glass of the store, Izuku could spot all kinds of cats!

As it turned out, neither of them were into hot coffee; however, hot cocoa was something they could both get behind. After ordering two brimming glasses of Hot Cocoa, they sat down in a little booth in the corner. And, much to Izuku's glee, was swarmed with cats. Some of them had stuck themselves against his legs on the chair. While others were actively climbing on him, one, in particular, was sleeping in his hair right between his horns. Mina, while she did have a few cats on her lap, was taking pictures of the boy as he played with a few kittens on the table.

After they had drunk their hot chocolate, they headed out once more! However, the cloudy day decided they had, had enough fun for the day and it started raining. Now they had two choices, head to their homes for the day, or continue the date. They chose option two. Now with the rain out, Mina decided to forgo the movie and have fun exploring in the rain! Not without Izuku raising concerns about a cold, but a quick smile and, he quickly agreed.

Throughout the whole day, they had been talking. Or well, Mina had been talking with Izuku saying things here and there. But, surprisingly, it held a better conversation than they thought it would! Izuku learned that Mina was into breakdancing and was really into horror movies. While Mina had learned; that Izuku loved sword fighting or the style he practiced Nail Fighting. They also learned a bit more about each other in general. From their favorite colors, Izuku pink and Mina Purple, as well as favorite foods and movies.

After a thorough drenching in the rain, they headed to the train station.  
"H-hey A-Ashido, I was wondering I-if you'd l-like to go out again, s-sometime. N-not that you have to or anything I, was just wondering because I had a fun time and I was hoping to do it again with you and-" *bonk* He got silenced with a small bonk on the head.

"I would like to do this again, however next time you get to decide where we go! Which means you gotta talk more! And, I had fun too, ya big goober." Blushing a very deep lilac, Mina gave him a quick hug and headed to her train.

Izuku walked into his home with a small smile on his face.

———————————————————

The day after what Izuku would call a successful date, he headed to the Nailmasters dojo; his mom told him that a couple of days after the exam, Master Sheo would have a gift for him. Walking down the winding streets of the town and into the Dojo, he met with Master Sheo, who set a small charm into the boys' hands, spoke softly, "this my boy, is your reward for beating me in combat, even if by forfeit you have bested all three masters of this Dojo. Defeating us grants you the honor of being a nail master yourself. This charm was created by my master long ago; it helps with one's ability to focus their energy on their nail. Wear it with pride, for it is yours now!"

Izuku was entirely speechless; he had heard of charms from his mother from when she used to live in HallowNest. When she was a young girl, his mother had got adopted by a small family and moved to Hallownest.

Hallownest, itself was on an island near Australia which had been purchased by an up and coming hero named The Pale King. In the early years of the small settlement, it was lively and not known by many. However, as time went on, it grew into a small kingdom. While most places shipped out either raw materials or refined products, Hallownest, however, was known for exporting more odd items, items that could do spectacular things. Like swords that were considered incredibly sharp and charms that boosted people in ways that should be impossible.

The Pale King was a maturer hero by the time Inko moved to Hallownest in her early teens. Hallownest was a wonderful place to live, all thanks to the Pale Kings quirk, energy transfer. It allowed him to give even quirkless people a form of a superpower, something completely surreal for all involved. When he transferred power into others, it allowed them to awaken a type of pseudo quirk, Like for instance, in the Nalimaster Family, all three sons were born from two quirkless parents imbued by the Pale King's quirk. The boys had an energy power much more powerful than their parents, allowing them to thrive in battle. The power of the Pale King allowed artisans to put even more of themselves into their creations. However, tragedy soon struck Hallownest; a plague of unknown origin began ravaging the landscape, killing hundreds of thousands. Only twelve ships left with the only uninfected. On one of the vessels, Inko and her son escaped. And in another, three teenage nail masters and their master fled too. Out of everything he learned about Hallownest. To give another a family charm is to invite them into your life forever.

The next thing Izuku knows he, is scooped up into a bear hug by Master Sheo. Who spoke even softer than before, "When I escaped with my brothers from Hallownest, I never thought that I'd invite another into the family with a charm, but you have proven me wrong. so I ask you Izuku Midoriya, do you accept us as your family?"

"I-I would love that." his voice sounded hoarse from emotion as he hugged Sheo back.

———————————————————

"A week after the Entrance Exam,"

The whole Midoriya family was sitting around the living room. Inko was in the kitchen, bringing plates of katsudon to all who were over. Mato, the youngest of the brothers, was attempting to assist her. Oro, the second oldest, was busy looking around the Midoriyas apartment. While Sheo and his husband Nailsmith were chatting on the couch, with A blushing Izuku wedged between them. The apartment held a warm feeling.

Until, Inko spoke up with a smug look on her face, "So, did you guys know our little Izuku went on a date the other day?" The apartment went almost silent except for the surprised squeak Izuku made.

"So, you went on a date and DIDN’T TELL ME?" Dramatically yelled Oro. "I thought we were close Midoriya!!"

"Ya, so wat is that about Little Zuku? I thought you told me everything!" cried Mato in faux despair.

"so whose the lucky lady Mido?"  
"Good question Sheo, who is she? Do I gatta make a new sword soon?"

Izuku was dying of embarrassment but luckily was saved by a knock on the door. Inko hurriedly went to go get the letter that had arrived and swiftly gave it to Izuku.

"Now, don't think we are done here, but go open it, kid. We will be here when ya get back." Sheo said kindly.

Hurridly, to escape the vicious teasing, Izuku ran to his room to open the letter.

As he sat down at his desk, he clasped the tough paper of the envelope. He grasped the lip of the letter and ripped it open, flinging the small, metal disk onto his table. Suddenly, a hologram burst to life, brightening his room up. On the screen of the hologram WAS THE FUKING HOBO!

"Good afternoon, My name is Shota Aizawa. In the written exam, you got a solid ninety-nine percent; the only failed question was how to speak to someone who is in shock. On the practical, you got fifty-eight villain points. That is a score that would place you in the top three. However, there was a second system, hero points, saving and helping others allowed you to gain another, ninety-two hero points placing you solidly in first with a total of one-hundred and fifty points. Welcome to your Hero Academia."

Izuku was ecstatic he made it. He proved Bakugou and All Might and all the others that they were wrong. He made it in.

This recorded message will explode in ten.

Nine

Eight

———————————————————

Items and Abilities brought to you by Izuku's newest notebook.  
"Hero Analysis For My Future #17 ways to piss off Katsuki! #32," (it's easier to piss off Kat more than you think. (: )

New Abilities Learned:  
The Skill Tree? The tree occasionally has more orbs, but when I collect them, nothing happens (at first). Perhaps they have a prerequisite to being able to learn what each sphere does? (so far, assumptions are correct.)  
The Void Gauge?: it's clear the gauge allows me to heal for about one-third of its full charge. However, that can't be all, can it? It also appears fighting charges it quickly. However, it does fill slowly passively (I wonder why?) Another thing that charges it at an accelerated rate (as well as heals me) baths, and the more suds, the better (why bubble baths? the fuck! why can't my quirk be less odd!)  
Void Gauge Addendum, For a bit of energy consumption, I can infuse my Nail; this leads me to believe that eventually, I can cast spells of sorts with my hands. Interestingly enough, the newest Spell Howling Wraiths Causes a full drain in both the Gauge and my physical energy. However, the damage done is significant to my opponent. The skill; Desolate Slash is a play on Master Oro's Dash Slash, where he would charge up a strike and dash towards his opponent, releasing a punishing blow on whoever got caught in it. His is more vertical, while mine is more horizontal, allowing a cleaving like motion to damage the most enemies at once.  
Dash/ dash strike, by phasing my body into its void form, I can slip by most if not all forms of damage. (It also appears I can shift my shape at will. Perhaps I could shape edges and cut people!)  
Dash Addendum, When I focus on the dash, I can change the distance at will; perhaps with practice, I can take a second with me?  
Absorption: after a scare of never being able to use utensils ever again, I can allow objects to be absorbed into my body, allowing me finite extra room for tools and items. (Perhaps I could store some scarves and use them to beat up that Homeless Fuck Nugget. What was his name again? SHIT, HE DIDN'T TELL ME HIS NAME!)  
Absorption Addendum, I can store snakes inside myself for easy consumption. Neat.

New tools/ modified equipment:  
The Nail (Perhaps, I'll call it Life Ender of some edgy shit like that): After the seven months under the Nail Masters, I have gained an understanding of swordsmanship, and thanks to the Nailsmith fusing the Nail with a bond to me, my Nail has gained the ability to channel the black energy that I emit during my dashes (what it is I'll never know) and, I can wield the black matter? Like the masters do their Nail Arts. ("I'll need to come up with a theme, and a cool name for them.")  
Nail Addendum, As the use of a bound nail increases, so do the bonds strengthen; this allows better handling and attachments (I’ll need to talk to Nailsmith about those). From what I can gather, the shape of the nail also changes depending on the wielder's fighting style.

"Climbing Claws": Thanks to my unlucky fall, I gained these claw-like appendages that I can jut out of my hands. They can be used in a variety of applications, like climbing, for example.  
Claws addendum: nothing truly new with these.

Stat modifiers: Stats brought to you by the National Averages Association  
a 10/10 is like the peak of each base.  
!!!!Outdated!!!  
quirkless quirks of that type increases the quirk may have  
base Izuku - quirk - second form  
Strength 4/10 - 9/10 - 18/10  
Reflexes 6/10 -10/10 -20/10  
Stamina 2/10- 7/10- 14/10  
Durability 1/10 -10/10- 28/10  
Speed 7/10 -10/10- 13/10  
!!!!Outdated!!!

quirk - second form - After Training  
strength 9/10 - 18/10 - 23/10 if using sword 40/10  
reflexes 10/10 -20/10- 27/10  
stamina 7/10 -14/10 -20/10  
durability 10/10 -28/10- 40/10  
speed 10/10 -13/10 -19/10  
Ranged Power 10/10- 30/10- 30/10  
Spells have different strengths Howling-Wraiths has a 400/10 while Desolate Slash has 50/10

Reference.

All might in UA (what you expected All Might to be so weak?)  
strength 100/10  
reflexes 100/10  
stamina 100/10  
durability 100/10  
Ranged Power 100/10  
Speed 100/10

All Might Today (in his weakened state)  
strength 300/10  
reflexes 200/10  
stamina 50/10  
durability 200/10  
Ranged Power 500/10  
Speed 500/10

Thank you, this message was brought to you by NAA.  
———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider commenting and leaving a criticism of my work and anything you may be confused about. One thing that makes making things fun is hearing people's opinions about them. please enjoy my mind's newest creation.  
> https://www.pinterest.at/thezencorner/art/  
> You can find the art on my Pinterest.
> 
> If you have any and do mean any good tips on how to improve my writing style I would appreciate you telling me them. I can't tell if mine is good or not.
> 
> https://discord.gg/uzpjWVyDxn Discord Link!


	5. ch5 Heroics Class

**Hello! It is the author! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Seering as this chapter is nearly the entire length of the first 4 put together it should make up for it! I also feel that the updating of chaps 1 &2 make up for it. I hope you enjoy it! If you like it please consider joining the discord here! https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq**

  
  
  


**"17 years before the story starts."**

In the final years of Hallownest, Inko was working in the capital hospital. Currently in the breakroom.

“Inko! You got a new patient and you will not believe who it is!” her coworker squealed in excitement.

“You’re right I don't know who it is,” she responded intrigued.

“It's the king's wife! I can't wait to see her! I heard her quirk is really cool! You should ask her about it during the checkup!”

“I'll have to make sure to do that. But why is she coming?”

“No Idea, you'll get the information before the checkup.”

“Okay, thank you, Chey!” Inko thanked her while executing the breakroom, ‘I wonder why the queen is coming to the hospital?’

———————————————————

The school was as rowdy as ever. The sounds of teenagers and teachers going from place to place, the smells of colognes and perfumes burning the noses of the crowd. Everything was how it always had been, except for two. And those two were stuck waiting in the Principal's office.

"I can hardly believe we have two people from our school getting into UA. It's a miracle! I can not wait to see how you two shall fare in the future!" The dumbass Principal spouted out arrogantly.

Bakugo Katsuki was not an idiot. He is rash, rude, and arrogant but not an idiot; he knew that fucking Deku would get in. But that did not deter him from getting pissed off. And he was royally pissed that that FUCKER had taken HIS GLORY! HE was supposed to be THE NUMBER ONE from this hopeless school of losers. For all he cared, the school could burn in hell. He just wanted to be number one. But here he was, standing in the stupid principles office next to Deku. The heavy smell of that short ass, Principal's cologne, and the bright fluorescent lights NOT helping Bakugo's anger.

"And dear Izuku, if you could put a good word in for us at UA we would-" The Principle was cut off suddenly.

"T-thank you, principle, but I’m going to go home, expect nothing from me." and with that, the fucker left.

"I'm going too fucker, see you never," Bakugo shouted angrily, slamming the door behind him.

After giving chase to the big horned freak for a few god damn blocks, he finally caught him turning down an ally. Why he was turning down the alley, God only knows but Bakugo chased him still. After a few more blocks of the little shit walking, he stopped in front of a train station and waited.

It did not take long for whoever the fucker Deku was waiting for to appear. Some pink bitch, whoever they were, did not matter to Bakugo at all; all he wanted was a chance to beat the fuckers ass.

———————————————————

The Train Station was bustling with activity. The sounds of vehicles and people hurrying about brought life into the area around Izuku, the smell of hot food wafting into the streets from various restaurants. The heat of the afternoon sun, beating down on the residence. Today, Izuku was planning on hanging out with Mina a bit. It was not the date he was still planning, but he wanted to know her more. And what better way to do that than by hanging out?

Originally, Izuku had planned for the day to be a day of studying, reading, and working out. But Mina, being Mina, got him to agree to hang out. So here he was, waiting for her. Luckily she was not far away and, by train, she could get there fast.

After about, ten minutes a train pulled into the station, releasing a plethora of people out of its doors. One of the first, however, was the bright pink girl of the hour, or more. He was at her mercy when she was around. Her smile was contagious, and her energy even more so. The moment she got within eye contact, he was already blushing a little bit. Even if it was not a date, he was still spending time with Mina, and what better thing could he be doing?

“Whats Up Midori? Are ya ready for today? Cus I am!” 

Even though he should have been expecting the sheer force of her energy, he was caught off guard and was made a blushing mess when called Midori. “W-wait a second! W-when was I-I Mi-Midori?” 

“Since two minutes ago, dummy! Come On! I got this really cute store I wanna go to!” She said excitedly before continuing, “They have really cute stuffed animals and stuff! OH, I think we could find some really cute stuffies for you!” The moment the words left her mouth, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the store. She was skipping every so often while he was still comprehending that his hand was being held by Mina.

———————————————————

As the curly-haired duo entered the store that smelt of bubblegum with its bright, colorful fluorescent lights and colorful atmosphere, A spiky-haired blond followed quietly behind.

Bakugo was on the verge of blowing up the godforsaken store. He was going to kill the person who thought of using both; fluorescent lights and neon colors for the walls. Not to mention the cheap cotton candy smell or the fact it was a stuffed animal store.

He silently shuffled through the rows of stuffed toys, keeping out of eyesight but within earshot of the fucker. 

Whatever that limped dick nimrod was doing with a girl, he could care less. However, not using the fact the shit-stain was in a shop like this as a form of blackmail was just idiotic. He could not wait to see the fuckers face when he tells everyone in UA that he LIKES places like this. The basterds' reputation is destroyed for him being a soft little bitch who plays with stuffed animals.

It was the perfect blackmail, the bastard would throw matches and be seen as weak so this secret would not get out.

**———————————————————**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

“Fuck.”

Waking up in the mornings has always been hard for Izuku. But after activating his quirk, it’s been even harder. His passive heat absorption had brought him to buying a heated blanket, it was the worst and best idea he had ever had. The heat caused him to feel rejuvenated after waking up, but his body wanted to keep in the serine warmth of the blanket when he needed to go places.

Places like UA on the first day of school.

Slowly pulling off the four thermal blankets and the heated blanket, the frosty morning air rushed to greet him. As he stood up to head to the bathroom he remembered the semi-date he and Mina had gone on, at the store they bought quite the collection of stuffed animals. From Xenomorphs for Mina to this little heating beetle plush he found, it does not heat up much but it was a nice increase of heat to have that day.

Heading to the bathroom rushing across the frigid tile to the shower he turned it on the highest it could go. He was lucky they had a good water heater. 

After a quick scrub across his body and a generous amount of body soap, he washed his hair, careful around where his horns grew, and rinsed the shampoo out. Turning off the water and grabbing a big fluffy pink towel he had bought he quickly dried off and headed to the sink to brush his teeth.

After finishing up his morning routine he headed to his room to get dressed and make sure he had everything in his bag.

**——————————**

“IZUKU! Did you pack some tissues? OH! What about a hankey! Did you pack your hankey?”

“Yes, mom. I did, now I gotta hurry up or I'll be late.”

“Oh, what about your meds? You need those for the drawbacks!”

“Yes, I have those too mom. Love you.”

“I Love You too!”

Right before he walked out the door he felt a tug on his bag strap. 

“Izuku. I'm really proud of you!”

Turning around he pulled his mom into a tight hug.

“Thank you! Now I have to go!”

He left quickly into the warm day, sprinting down a few streets before he eventually made it to the train station. Now he was prepared for Mina being Mina, but when he saw her waiting in front of the station? His heart bloomed with emotion. She was waiting for him, she would have had to have woken up a full hour early to get here. He quickly ran over to her and swept her in a hug.

“Izu! Are you surprised? Oh, I hope you are surprised! I wanted to ride the train to school together so I woke up early! Oh, I hope we meet a lot of cool people in our class! I hope we don’t get the blue-haired guy! What was his name agai-”

“T-Thank you for waiting for me Mina. I-It means a lot.”

“Your welcome dummy.”

They boarded the train, Mina still in Izuku’s arms.

**——————————**

Mina woke up early to see Izuku. 

She knew he didn't need to ride the train with her. But, he always seemed more… Happy? Content? When she was around. And if seeing a happy Izuku was the reward for waking up an hour and a half early? Worth every minute. 

It was still kinda dark out when the train made it to his station and she was tired. Her main plan was to surprise him, and then possibly use him as a pillow on the way to UA. It was foolproof for the most part, and so far it was working without a hitch. 

Now that does not mean she was not surprised when he tackled her into a hug when he saw her. That in itself surprised her. She was also not ready to be carried into the train in view of many people, but to be honest? She saw it as a plus.

**——————————**

The train ride was serene for Izuku; the heat he no longer had from his blankets was, for the most part, replaced by Mina leaning heavily on him. And while yes, his face was like a space heater at that moment, he could not find it in him to care. Mina was always full of energy, but when he got to see her tired? It was adorable. Much like him, she would start to seek out the warmest thing near her to siphon heat from; and at the moment, it was him, and as far as he was concerned, she would be asleep until they were in front of class 1-A. He would carry her and their stuff to the class for when she woke up.

And that's just what he did, sure it was a bit awkward to have two backpacks and a full human on his person but really? Not the weirdest thing he had done in the last couple of months.

So as quickly and carefully as he could muster, he hurried to UA with Mina being held bridal style in his arms. Sure he got some stares but, he really needed to get to class with Mina before they were late.

**——————————**

It was very warm. Whatever she was in was probably the comfiest thing she had ever been in. It was warm, soft, and smelt really nice.

“Mina”

All she wanted to do was curl up in if and sleep forever. It kinda felt like how hot chocolate tastes, warm and really nice.

“M-Mina!”

Was someone calling her? Eh, they could wait, right now, she needed to sleep on this perfect, whatever it was.

“M-MINA! Wake up!”

She suddenly jolted awake at the last call, cutting off whatever sleepy trance she was in, at first she was confused, where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the train to UA. What was she sitting on?

Quickly looking down she saw a really, really flustered Izuku.

“oh…” She then leaned down toward his face.

“You come here often I~zu~ku~? I never thought you'd be so bold~” she purred into his ear.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

**———————————————————**

After coercing Mina into getting off him over a quick explanation of what he was doing under her. And with a few, provocative comments from her. They finally opened the door to the classroom.

Only to see jackasses two and three. 

“Take your legs off the desk this instant you hooligan! You are disrespecting both your classmates and UA as a whole!”

“Oh fuck OFF you extra! Where the hell are you from anyway? You piece of shit”

“Oh come on! Izuku the blue guy is heeeere! Whyyyyyyy”

‘Mina whining is really cute.’

“I am from Soumei Junior High School, My name is Iida Tenya.”

“Oh, so you're a big-league fucker ehhh? I'll have fun crushing you.”

“What is wrong with you? Crush me?”

“Okay maybe if we sneak past them they won't notice us? What's the likelihood they will see us while there arguing like lunatics?” 

‘Perhaps if I just grabbed Mina and snuck by they would not have seen me, but Iida heard me. fuck.’

“AH, it's you two” Iida quickly went over to the curly-haired duo, “I am sorry for the way that I acted at the exam!” He said loudly while bowing, perhaps he'll need a demotion to mean dude instead of a jackass.

“Due to the stress of the exam, I was not thinking clearly! I had no intention of insulting you two nor was I going after you two specifically, You both proved me wrong in the exam and I apologize immensely! Especially you Midoriya! You saw through the guise of the exam and found out the secondary point system! You are truly better than me and I apologize!”

Okay, now he's just a good guy. Fuck.

“I-Its fine and I-I did not know of the h-hero points. I just w-wanted to help people.”

“YAY he's not such a bad guy after all eh Midori!”

“If you're here to socialize, leave.”

After hearing that voice again, Izuku turned around quickly. Only to see the FUCKING HOBO in his god damn sleeping bag.

“This is the heroics class *sipp*.”

“Of course my teacher is the ninja hobo from hell!”

“Call me that again and you're expelled.”

Quickly standing up IN THE BAG, the crazy ninja dude continued his speech.

“This is the heroics department, I expect to see all of you in your seats before class starts. It took longer than ten seconds for all of you to get quiet. We’ll work on that.”

Quickly unzipping himself and shoo-ing students to their seats he headed to the front of the class. 

“I am you Home Room Teacher, Aizawa Shouta.” ‘‘‘t-teacher’’’ “I expect the best from you all, so before we even talk about the dorms, we are heading outside for a quick test.” He pulled a tracksuit from his sleeping bag. “There will be one of these in all of your lockers in the changing room. Shoo. I'll expect you all there in less than ten minutes.”

**——————————**

The changing room for Izuku was awkward; he could feel people's eyes on his skin? While he changed. Don't get him wrong, he knew it looked odd even in a world of superpowers but still. It was weird. Did-Did he creep them out? His skin was an incredible shade of black, so it was understandable. But did they need to stare? Were they planning something? Were they working with Bakugo? What-what if they didn't like him already? How would he survive the dorm system? How-

“Hey umm, dude. Did you just like, eat your uniform, like with your skin?”

‘Ohhhh that-that’s what they were looking at him for.’

“Actually I ah, h-have like storage in my body. It lets me hold stuff. M-Makes keeping my important stuff on me very easy. Like m-my uniform and my sword for example.”

“You have a sword INSIDE OF YOU”

“Ah, Y-yes?”

“We need to all hurry up! We will be late for the test if we don't!”

Thankfully Iida and his… Uptightness saved Izuku from further questioning. So He hurried upon changing and sprinted out of the men's changing room. Only to be tackled by Mina. There is no escape from embarrassing scenarios in this school, is there?

“Izuku~! What took you so long mister? Keeping a girl waiting like that! Not very Gentlemanly of you~ was it? Eh!”

Blushing like a madman, he quickly picked up Mina (for like the third time that day) and sprinted ahead of everyone else.

“Y-you c-can’t just jump me Like that M-Mina! That scared the hell out of me!”

“Ahahahahah you should have seen your face!” she, she won't stop giggling.

“J-Just come on, w-we need to get to the field.”

“Are you pouting at me? Oh my god!” 

‘She really won't stop giggling.’

**——————————**

Slowly but surely, the class of twenty made its way to the field. The final one to show up was a guy that seemed to generate sparkles when he talked? A side effect of his quirk maybe? Perhaps The belt thingy is his quirk and, it somehow generates the sparkles, and-

*pat pat* “Izu~ku~ your mumbling again~.”

“S-s-sorry Mina.”

Did she pat my head? Why? 

“Okay, now that everyone is here it's time for the quirk apprehension test.”

“What about the ceremony and the meeting with the guidance counselors??” asked some girl with brown hair and blush marks on her cheeks.

“We are in the heroics course are we not? We have no time for ceremonies. Bakugo, you got the top villain points, throw the ball.”

“Tch!”

“Use your quirk while doing it too, this is a quirk exam. Whoever fails at the exam, will be expelled.”

“Wait what! That's not fair sir!” some purple-haired einstein yelled out.

“Nothing is fair in the job of heroes. Natural disasters, villains, not being fast enough, if you can't overcome this. Then you're not trying hard enough. Plus Ultra and all. Bakugo, throw the ball.”

Bakugo headed towards the throwing circle, stretching his arm as he went, an evil look in his eye. Or his normal, look in his eye. 

“Don't hold back.”

He pulled his arm back and, with a shout of his catchphrase ‘DIE’ he threw the ball with a huge explosion. Rocking the ground, everyone stood on and shooting out a heated burst of air in all directions. Thankfully for those near Izuku, he absorbed the heat before it hit them.

“Before you can beat a villain without killing them, you must know your maximum power output. This is what will rationally shape your training.”

He held his phone up for all to see.

“705.2 meters. In this test, you will be doing eight basic exercises and then climbing a wall. I expect your best, or you could expect to fail.”

Walking over to a track, “if you were expecting this to be a walk in the park you're wrong. I will push you to your breaking point and if you can push past that, go ‘plus ultra’ then you will survive being a hero. If not? You're out.”

“Trial one of nine; fifty-meter dash. First up Iida Tenya and Asui Tsuyu.”

“On your mark, get set, go.”

They both blasted off, Iida literally with his engines and Asui jumped a good fourth of the track in one jump.

_‘Iida 3.04 second.’_

_‘Asui 5.58 seconds.’_

‘They’re so fast!’

“Next up Uraraka Ochaco and Shinso Hitoshi”

Ah, so einstein and blushes are up eh?

Uraraka seemed to touch her clothes? What did that do?

“On your mark, get set, go.”

They both started running, nothing crazy like the first group but they were pretty fast.

_‘Uraraka 7.15 seconds.’_

_‘Shinso 7.46 seconds.’_

Not incredibly fast, whatever Ururaka did make her slightly faster. Whatever it was helped and by the looks of it Shinso’s quirk does not help with this sort of thing, I wonder what it is, it could-*bonk* “your mumbling again~.” 

“Ah sorry, Mina.”

“It's fine but I'm up next! With me luck Izu~.”

“G-good luck M-Mina.”

When she and Aoyama got to the track, they got into completely different positions, Mina in a rollerblading looking stance and Aoyama wasn't even facing the track!

“Everyone has been so artless about all of this!”*sparkle*

“On your mark, get set, go.”

“You should be using them like this!”

In an instant, they were off! Mina, flying forward on a stream of Acid and Aoyama, he fucking went flying on a laser beam! Who let a child have a laser bee- he fell. Oh but, now he is flying again.

_‘Ashido 5.45 seconds.’_

_‘Aoyama 5.51 seconds.’_

“Hehe if I keep shooting my laser… my tummy implodes.” *sparkle*

“What the heck? IZU his quirk is so weird!”

“I-I see that Mina, what, even is his quirk?”

**—————“Le small skippo” mostly because this would take like, forever to do them all!—————**

“Runners 17 and 18 Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki.”

Okay, okay, we got this. I just need to dash, like really far, like the entire fifty meters. Have I ever dashed that far?

“Do I need to bonk you again? Izu. cus I will do it.”

“N-no I I-m going don’t worry Mina.”

Heading to the track, Izuku focused on his body, better to pay attention to his only tool at the moment than the tool next to him. He focused on the feeling of his dash, he felt weightless, yet also fluid, and solid. The core of his dash, evading damage, but the distance had always been within ten meters. So if he pushed the distance and reduced the other feelings down, perhaps he could go far. The burning feeling came back, like the first time in his dash. Like anytime he does something new.

“On your mark.”

Breath in, settle the pit in your stomach. Worry will make you fail.

“get set.”

Mina is watching, focus on making her proud. Don't pay attention to Bakugo.

  
  


“go.”

Prove Bakugo wrong.

In a moment, he was moving, his body in the state of a dash, pushing its distance, pushing himself forward. Bakugo was behind him. Catching up quickly. His breath was running out. He was going slower. Halting his dash practically mid-step, taking a breath and forcing himself towards his goal.

_Midoriya 2.3 seconds_

_Bakugo 4.13 seconds_

His skin burned, he could breathe, but he still felt odd. Especially when Mina ran through him; he was stuck? Or was he unconsciously still in the form? What was happening?

“Izuku~ you better come out of the mumbling spree and let me touch you or I swear to god I’ll find a way to burn you!”

And just like that, everything was cold again, thankfully only for a moment, considering he was now giving Mina a piggyback ride back to the group.

“Did, did you see that? He was like a blur!”

“His eyes were white for a moment weren't they?”

“YA and his uniform went black too!”

Suddenly A flash of heat hit him square in the face, nearly hurting mina.

“DECKUUUUUUU, YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING- hmhmmhmhmhmhmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm.”

“Don’t use your quirk towards other students unless authorized. Are we understood Bakugo?”

“Why was the cloth so fucking hard?”

  
  


“Okay, next Tsunotori Pony and Yaoyorozu Momo.”

**——————————**

“Trial two; grip strength.”

Does-does my quirk even help with grip strength? I am stronger than I used to be, but how much would it change my grip?

Looking down at his hand Izuku gripped the device. Next to him, Shoji got 540 KGW. The likelihood he will reach that is low. But he'll try.

_320 KGW_

“Holy shit.”

“Izu the fuck? When were you superstrong- nevermind!”

“Dude, that’s fucking manly! You’re both like stupid strong!”

**——————————**

“Trial three; Standing Long jump.”

“So~ Izu, you ganna do the weird flowy body thing again?

“I’m g-going to try. S-so is I-izu my new nickname orr?”

“Just one of many! Zuku~!”

_Aoyama cleared the pit._

_Bakugo cleared the pit._

“Midoriya, your up.”

“You got this Izu!!!”

Standing at the edge of the sandpit was a bit more stressful than it sounded. He did not know if he could clear the entire pit. Especially with the only length dashing, once so far. He could probably go, half maybe most of it, before he ran out of breath.

“We don't have all day Midoriya”

“R-right sorry!”

Deep breaths. Come on, just replicate the feeling of the sprint.

He jumped forward hoping he could replicate it fast enough, quickly, the fire burned under his skin and, he launched forward, clearing the pit and smashing face-first into the ground.

_Midoriya cleared the pit._

“Woo Hoo You did it Izu! I knew you would!”

——————————

“Four sideways jumps.”

What? How is this even remotely something anyone could do well? I guess I could dash side to side. But are they jumps? Could they be considered jumps in any right?

“Midoriya Go.”

“Ah! Yes sir!”

He decided to jump. It was the safest bet, even if not the one he felt comfortable doing.

——————————

“Five; the ball throw.”

“Uraraka, you're up.”

“Okay!”

She grabbed the ball from Aizawa and headed to the circle. And tossed the ball up. And it kept going. And going. And it never seemed to slow down.

“Hm, she got infinity. Broke away from earth's gravity and everything.”

‘‘‘WHAT’’’

“Midoriya, your next, catch.”

Catching the ball, he headed to the circle.

‘How to do this? I could try to replicate the **Howling Wraiths** that I did during the exam. Would that destroy the ball? Probably. Hmm, I could use my sword!’

Quickly, getting into a stance. The ball in one hand and his other hand ready to bring out his sword. One good swipe of Desolate Sweep could launch the ball quite far. Bringing the sword out he was stopped. Not verbally. No, the heat collection his quirk did automatically stopped. He felt the temperature of the air around him. He couldn't hear the breathing of the others. He couldn't feel the fibers of his clothes. He could not see nearly as clearly. Stopping what he was doing he turned towards Aizawa.

“E-Excuse me, sir? But w-what the fuck? I kinda n-need my quirk.”

“You will not always have that sword. Your training might be immense but your quirk is underdeveloped in comparison to some. Throw the ball with your quirk, not your sword.”

“U-understood, sir.”

Quickly turning back to the field, a slight rage built up. Sure his quirk was really new to him, and he was learning new stuff. All his life he had been put down. Disgraced and yelled at for being nothing. But he will be damned if he allows his quirk to be called underdeveloped. The scratchy burning from his throat was there but in his palm. The skin holding the ball writhed with hate, he pulled his arm back, forcing everything he had into it. And threw.

“ **Desolate force!** ”

The skin holding the ball burned with energy! Pushing the ball forward releasing a burst so powerful it absorbs the heat out of the area around him. A shape much like the ones that obliterated the zero-pointer launched with the ball. Eroding most of the outside of the ball as it sailed forward. The ground around him was cracked with force. His hand is still burning white with energy.

“Underdeveloped. I-I take offense to that.”

The glow of his hand dissipated leaving only a couple of cracks of white.

“Oho, will you look at that. 930.9 meters.”

‘Interesting.’

Walking back to the group a couple of people were shocked for different reasons. Some were shocked by the sheer force of the throw, others due to seeing the thing that carried the ball during the entrance exam.

“You did it! You beat so many scores! Oh-oh! was that a new thing? Why didn't you tell me you could do that! I thought they came in like. A pack? Or somethin’ cause last time you did something like that it was like forty of them or something!”

“M-Mina! Calm down! A-and yes, tha-that was the first time I did that. I-I'm surprised it worked actually,” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

‘First time? Bull shit’

“Up next Jiro.”

——————————

“Six; endurance run”

“Trial six is a tie between Iida and Yaoyorozu.”

How those two were still going was a question no one could answer. Well, Yaoyorozu was on a motorcycle but how the fuck was Iida still going? Izuku couldn't even feel his legs and he didn't even go for that long.

“Izu? Are you okay?” Mina said with a giggle. Of course, she would find his pain funny.

“No~, everything hurts!”

Mr. Aizawa cut in, “Oh quit your whining, onto the next test.”

——————————

“Seven; seated toe touch.”

‘H-How? How did Mina end up like a pretzel? I. wha? How even? Do legs even do that?’

“Ya know~ if you keep staring at me Izu~ I’ll think you like what you see~”

“EEEE!”

**——————————**

“Eight; upper body exercises.”

The most muscled person here was, in all lack of a better word. Terrifying. It was like his, ninety-eighth pullup, and he keeps fucking going.

“Y-your name is Sato rig-right?”

  
  


“Yes, that is correct. Why?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

  
  


“I-I just wanted to know, how the fuck?”

**——————————**

“Nine; climb this wall”

‘Climbing? Okay, I do that all the time! What kind of wall? A rock wall? Drywall?’

“The wall you will be climbing will be a sheer surface. Whoever can get to the top passes.”

‘J-just a concrete wall?’

“Yes Midoriya, just a concrete wall.”

‘Fuck I said that out loud’

“Okay get to your places on the wall and get ready. Those who can't get to the top will have vertical gear added to their hero outfits. One must need to be able to get up and down surfaces with ease. If not. A civilian might die.”

“So Midori how are you going to get up? I’m thinkin of makin handholds with my acid!” she exclaimed with excitement and a punch to the air. “Are ya goin to do some more of the weird ghost looking things and like. Shoot the wall until you can climb? Or stab it with your sword?”

“I-I actually h-have something in my quirk for this! Y-you know my m-mask thingy right? It protects me f-from most damage and stuff?”

“Ya! It's super dope looking too!”

“T-thanks, but I-I managed to make like, claws? Out of the same stuff. And they cut into surfaces like c-concrete-like n-nothing. They're really h-helpful in parkour!”

“On your marks”

Izuku quickly pulled out his claw-like appendages, pressing them into the wall in preparation.

“Get set”

He put tension into his legs to give him a boost. Preparing to dash up when he could.

“climb”

He was off, much like the frog girl they both blasted off the ground. Izuku cutting into the side of the wall and throwing himself up. Occasionally dashing quickly to scale faster. Whilst the frog girl seemed in her element. Throwing herself up the wall with her tongue already at the top of the wall pulling her up. Just a bit under him was Mina. Using both her own handholds made by acid and is made by his claws. Thus giving her an edge over the others behind her.

The first to reach the top was Asui. Making it to the top in a little over six seconds. While Izuku was not too far behind at eleven seconds, Bakugo at twelve, and Mina at eighteen. The rest of the class was only just beaten by Tokoyami and dark shadow at twenty-three and Yaoyorozu at twenty-four.

  
  


“Okay, now all you need to get down. When you do head to the changing rooms and get dressed. I'll inform you who got expelled after that and the dorm situation.”

“So umm, anyone have an idea on how to get down? Cus I got nothin”

“Kaminari bro?”

“Ya?”

“I don’t know how to get down either.”

———————————————————

“Who do you think is going to get kicked out?”

“I really hope no one bro. It kinda feels unfair to who is kicked out.”

“Could you two just shut the fuck up! It's not important, whoever the hell is kicked out is useless.”

“That's kinda harsh Bakugo.”

“Shut the fuck up sparkplug.”

The only good thing about the conversation and stress of being expelled? Izuku got to change in peace. Just the thought of changing in a room with like thirteen other guys in it made Izuku stress. The last time he even entered a changing room in his last school he got the shit kicked out of him. And while Bakugo was Izuku’s main tormenter, it did not mean the others didn't have their fun. Sometimes it went too far and-

‘No no no no stop thinking about it, stop, it can't hurt if you can't remember’

“What do you think Midoriya? Who's getting kicked out?”

“I-I'm not really certain K-Kaminari. I-I hope no one. I-It sounds like a waste of potential.”

  
  


Walking back to the classroom was incredibly stressful. While he has not held a conversation with anyone but Mina and Kaminari he did not want to see anyone be kicked out. The potential was something some people needed to achieve. And sadly others are born with it. Everyone has the potential to draw, but not everyone works on that potential and lets it dwindle. That's how Izuku saw heroism. Everyone could do it, even a villain could do something heroic. Even someone without power.

After entering the room he went to his seat. Thankfully he was seated near Mina, specifically horizontally to his back right. To his direct right was the girl he sat near during the entrance exam written test. ‘Her name was. Umm. Tsunotori?’ To his front was the boy with the bird head and the cool sentient quirk. ‘His name was Tokoyami. I think.’ to his left was the Einstein haired kid! ‘Shinso?’ and to his back was… A pair of clothes? 

The room for the most part was tense, some like Yaoyorozu were completely uncaring about the atmosphere. Others, specifically him, were stressing out. Their resident homeless supersoldier had been writing on the board for way too long.

Suddenly Mr. Aizawa spoke to the class. “Okay, if you were wondering, these are your placements in the test.”

  1. Yaoyorozu Momo 
  2. Todoroki Shoto
  3. Midoriya Izuku
  4. Bakugo Katsuki
  5. Iida Tenya 
  6. Tokoyami Fumikage
  7. Shoji Mezo 
  8. Tsunotori Pony 
  9. Kirishima Eijiro 
  10. Ashido Mina 
  11. Uraraka Ochaco 
  12. Koda Koji 
  13. Sato Rikido 
  14. Asui Tsuyu 
  15. Aoyama Yuga 
  16. Sero Hanta 
  17. Hagakure Tooru 
  18. Jiro Kyoka
  19. Kaminari Denki
  20. Shinso Hitoshi



“You're all really lucky that every single one of you has at least some potential. Because even though Shinso got the lowest score. You all could have been expelled for not trying.”

“S-so no one got expelled?”

“Correct, it was a logical ruse if you will. I couldn't have you all not giving me one hundred percent. Now, Onto more important matters, as you know or at least should know from the packet sent to your houses.” At that Kaminari looked sheepish. “We are transitioning into a boarding school. Now not everyone this year will need to move in, however, some students that either live too far away or pay too much on travel will have the option to live here in UA. The school will provide most food; however, snacks and sweets will be on your own dollar.”

At that, he grabbed a stack of papers and started handing them out. “These packets will tell you all you need to know, from toiletries to the curfew of when you need to be in the dorms. Personally, I don't care how long you stay up, as long as you do your work every day. The dorms specifically will be for this class and for me, as your homeroom teacher I am also in charge of the dorms.”

After passing out the rest of the papers he headed back to his desk and grabbed the sleeping bag off the chair. “For the next twenty minutes before you go meet the rest of your teachers, you can all talk. Quietly. I'm going to sleep.”

“Sir! That's not how the teacher of the Hero course should-”

“Iida. shut up.”

After The long-winded speech by Aizawa, and the subsequent snap at Iida, no one really knew what to do, they had what, nineteen minutes and a sleeping teacher. The first one to really do something was Mina, unsurprising to Izuku, it dealt with embarrassing him.

“So~ Izu, you wanna move into the dorms with me? I just thought of how great it would be to go on a date earlier in the day than normal. So, how's about it?” She teased him while patting his head with a cheeky grin.

“Wait, Bro your dating Midoriya? And you didn't tell me! I thought we were friends! Bro’s even!” with faux indignation in his tone.

“Ya! I thought we were besties! And you said we told each other everything!” the clothes said in anger? Was her name Hagakure? 

“Wait, wait! WHAT! Midoriya is dating Mina? Izuku my man! Tell me your ways!”

“W-What w-ways? K-Kaminari? I-I don’t u-understand?” Izuku squeaked, “I-I didn't do much? I-I haven't r-really done anything i-impressive to get-”

“On the contrary Midoriya” Iida Interrupted, “I believe that you are one of the most heroic people here! You even saved people during the exam! I would-”

**“Extended Home Room is over.”**

Saved by the bell Izuku quickly stood up to escape the embarrassment of praise Izuku dashed out of the room towards the next class. Closely followed by a giggling Mina, a confused Iida, and a laughing Kirishima.

**——————————**

Going through class after class, learning about who the teachers were, and getting the syllabus for said classes took quite a long time. To Izuku it normally wouldn't be that bad, if it were not for the pain still lingering in his hand after the ball was thrown. At first, he tried ignoring it but it seemed that his normal regeneration was not taking effect. The white cracks that littered the palm of his hand receded but they still burned. As far as the teachers went, he couldn’t wait for his classes. In English, they had Present Mic, who Izuku has held in admiration for years, and credits his podcast and radio show to getting him through middle school. 

For Modern Literature, they had Cementoss, Another wonderful Hero! Cementoss had single-handedly got Izuku into architecture and building when he was young. As it seemed that his dream of being a hero was failing, he made backup plans on what to do in life. In Mathematics they had Ectoplasm! A hero that Izuku had always loved since his debut. He was also the hero that Izuku always wanted to impress. Ectoplasm never gave up in his fights, whether it be in rescuing or disabling villains, nothing stopped the hero; and that was truly inspiring to Izuku. For Modern Hero Art History, they had Midnight. While she was never in Izuku's line up for favorite heroes at first, however, when she saved an entire mall from villains while his mom was inside. She skyrocketed up to his top five.

The only teacher they did not get to meet was the Foundational Hero Studies Teacher. To be honest he kinda hoped the Hobo would teach that class. While he did not necessarily consider Eraserhead in his top eight heroes, he was still pretty high up there. Specifically for his skill as a hero, quick takedowns with the deadly precision of every hit. Something every hero should try to achieve.

  
  


At the moment Izuku was sitting in his chair next to Mina in Cementoss’s class 

“Okay class that is all you needed to do today. Head to the cafeteria for some food and then you can leave campus. I expect you all here tomorrow for class. Dismissed”

Quickly getting all his notes and books into his bag he didn't notice a very excited Mina Ashido creeping upon him. “Sooo~ Izuku! How was your day so far! I can't believe we have Midnight for a teacher! She’s one of my favorite heroes of all time! Who’s your favorite teacher Izu?

“I-I really like Present Mic. H-his radio show is my favorite radio broadcast. How d-do you think he does his three jobs?”

“I think it's coffee! He looks like the kinda guy who chugs multiple cups a day!”

“I-I also th-think that. B-but did you know his quirk can kill you easily! Like he could vibrate your body so harshly to the point of death and even if you live you wouldn't be able to hear. It also-”

He was suddenly cut off by Mina’s giggling “I-Izu, how come you stutter the entire time I’ve known you,” *giggle* “but the moment a quirk comes up you're a professor?”

“I-I just really like h-his quirk.”

“Haha, I get that but that was really cute! You should go on rants more often.” She said happily.

“M-MINA!”

  
  


“You know I was serious about us moving into the dorms, right? I would love to be able to hang out with you more, and it would be perfect for dates.”

“I-I’ll talk to my m-mom about it.”

**——————————**

Izuku had gotten home from school tired, both emotionally and physically. The energy he had when he woke up was gone, and his day was mostly over. Heading up the stairs towards the apartment, he quickly made it to the door to his home. Nearly walking over a box with a note stuck to its top.

Quickly picking up the box and opening the door, he headed in. Slipping off his shoes and walking to his room, seeing as his mom was still at work he could see what the box was about before asking about the dorms. Setting the box on his table and opening the letter on top he read its contents.

_Dear Izuku._

_It is me Sheo! I was writing this letter so I could give you this item._

_(in the box)_

_While I was on travel through Haiti for relief efforts due to a big fight between Lord Simon and the villain Meggi I found this in a shop. It is a charm, much like the one I gave you however I have yet to figure out what this one does specifically. I was hoping you could figure that out, and seeing that it's now yours enjoy!_

_With Much Love Sheo!_

_P.S. the inscription on the box tells its name!_

Quickly putting the letter down, he opened the box, revealing a Charm sitting on a bed of velvet cloth. The charm itself was a circle with a semicircle missing from the top. Most of the charm was white with two black lines going vertically over two black eyes. The semicircle made a sort of horns shape from the red collared part of the charm that took over where the white dipped in the middle with the semicircle.

Hesitantly Izuku picked up the charm. It felt warm in his hand, radiating warmth through him. Quickly as he did with his NailMaster Charm; he pushed energy into the charm causing the once black eyes to light up with vibrant scarlet light.

Izuku waited to feel the effects of the charm only. They didn’t appear. As far as Izuku knew charms are meant to do something, however, it felt like nothing changed. Deciding to deal with it later he attached the charm to his charm belt (which he wears under his shirt). And got ready to make dinner, which he could hopefully use as a bartering tool to move into the dorm. Mostly because he was God awful at cooking.

**———————————————————**

There was nearly a HUNDRED OF THEM. It did not really matter who they were. They were on all sides. He had lost Mina in the torrent of people.

He-He couldn’t breathe! It was so LOUD! EVERYTHING was Hot and Spinning. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was shaking, the world around him was growing dark.

**Minutes Earlier.**

Izuku and Mina were heading to school together like the first day. Only this time, they had the paperwork to move into the dorms with them. And to be honest, Izuku was really excited to live in a building where he could see Mina every day. 

Walking hand in hand with a blush on his face, he and Mina headed to school. It felt like he ruled the world. He woke up excited to see the teacher for the Heroics class and enough warmth in his skin to take his time getting ready for once. 

He felt great! His hand cracks had faded and no longer burned, he was now the proud owner of a charm that did. Something. He and Mina were going on a date after the school day was up. Everything was going great! Until it wasn't.

Crowds, he knew it was an odd fear but being confined on all sides by people who could hurt him was not good for him. So the moment he saw the crowd of reporters he knew he was doomed. In the best-case scenario, he and Mina get through them fast. 

“OH! Izuku! Reporters, I wonder why they're here tho? Do you think they are here to ask us questions? Oh! I wonder what they’ll ask us?”

Before he could answer her question they were swarmed. He went to clutch her hand tighter! Only to grip nothing. He was alone. Surrounded by people he didn't know. By people who could hurt him. He-he was being Grabbed, but- but nothing made sense. He was sweating. But he also felt so cold. His clothes felt so tight. Breathing was hard. Everything was blurry.

And suddenly, he was pulled from the crowd. But that didn't help.

...

Izuku was crying. They had been split up for a minute, maybe even less. If it were not for Mr. Aizawa they would have been stuck in the coral of people. And Izuku would be worse.

Before she could even make it to him Aizawa was on Izuku. Keeping her away at arm’s length as he tried to calm down his other student. Slowly, Izuku's breathing leveled from the fast-paced hyperventilating. His grip lessened on Aizawa's shirt as he came too. She kinda expected him to start talking or, well, something. But he kinda just sat there.

‘He was so energetic this morning, but now he kinda looks like he needs a nap.’

“You'd be right Ahsido. Or at least some quiet time to himself. He had a panic attack, normally I would send students home for the day. However, it's your first Heroics class today and one you can not miss. So I expect the two of you in class in thirty minutes.”

“I said that out loud?”

“Yes, now I'm going to get these vultures out of here.

“Sir we just want to speak to-”

*Slam*

“Okay. Okay come on Izu, we need to get you off the ground” Crouching down to her mostly catatonic boyfriend she braced herself for his body weight. Only when she picked him up, he weighed nearly nothing. It was kinda like picking up an oddly shaped bag of dog food.

‘Okay, we'll need to fix that.’

“Oh! Mister Aizawa! We have our dorm forms! Should I just give them to you now or wait till class?” Shifting Izuku's weight she grabbed the paper from his bag and hers

“*sigh* I'll take them now, better early than late. It's more logical that way”

**——————————**

Everything felt so heavy. His arms felt like they were being held down and his eyes were blurry.

“You'd be right Ahsido. Or at least some quiet time to himself. He had a panic attack-”

‘Is that mister Aizawa?’

Suddenly he was picked up by someone very warm. The light ache that had infiltrated his limbs started to ebb away. It felt so safe wherever he was.

“Izuku?” It was Mina. she sounded so worried. What was she worried about?

“Y-yah?” His voice sounded crackly, like static over a walkie talkie.

“We gotta get to class soon.” She said softly, “But first we made a pit stop at the bathroom to clean you up.” She was softly rubbing the back of his head while walking toward their destination. She was so warm.

  
  
  


“Come on Izuku, open your eyes.” He was in a bathroom, how long was he out? “We got five minutes till class. Now stay still.” She said while taking out a small rag and dampening it.

“Just gatta get these tears off your cheeks!” 

“There! Done!” She said happily putting up the rag.

“W-where are we?”

“The girl’s bathroom next to class!”

“W-w-w-wha?”

“Come on! Izu~ We gatta get to class! Perk up! It's time for hero class!”

All the way to class Izuku was brighter than the sun. 

**——————————**

“Midoriya! Ashido! You're late for class! As up and coming UA students you have to make it apparent to make it to class on time and-”

“Calm down Iida. I gave them a reason.”

“If you say so, Sir!”

After Izuku and Mina sat down for class Aizawa started speaking, “Today class is your first Heroics class. Today I will be sitting in due to the new teacher being ah… stupid. But first, all those with dorm sheets put them on my desk. Neatly. As for your other classes for the day, you don't have them. As heroics students, you must always be prepared for the hardest part of the job. Well other than death. Paperwork. Heros do more paperwork than one would think. Extra work from your other classes will pale in comparison. Now is the time to welcome the heroics teacher.”

Before the class could complain about the extra work from other classes the door shot open.

**“I am coming through the door like a normal person! HA! HA! HA!”**

“Holy shit it's All Might!”

“Bro I didn't think he'd actually be teaching here!”

“That's his silver age costume! It gives me chills man!”

While most of the class's reactions were to be expected by both Aizawa and All Might. One stood out. Izuku Midoriya slammed his head into his desk. Nearly cracking it causing the sound of the room to drop. Then He spoke from his face plant, “sorry.”

**“Gah! Anyway! Let's get right to it! Today we are doing battle trials! And for your first battle!” He laughed out while clicking a small remote, “We had prepared the gear you all requested! HA! HA! HA!”**

“So COOL! Our gear!”

“Yes!”

**“Now go get changed! Everyone gather at ground B”**

‘Fuck he is so god damn loud’ both Izuku and Aizawa thought together.

——————————

Quickly changing out of his uniform and unboxing his gear. He was happy. Not about All Might teaching the most important class for them. But about his gear. A scarf made of ballistic nylon and colored black was the first thing he pulled out. Quickly placing that on the bench he grabbed the next item, A black polyethylene plated chest piece with ballistic nylon, kevlar undershirt. The next item was a pair of black pants with both a layer of kevlar and ballistic nylon. He also had a pair of reinforced climbing boots with sharp cleats like studs on the bottom for grip, also black. The final piece of his outfit was a grayish-blue cloak made of cloth and ballistic nylon. Which, at the shoulders, was one solid construction but became thick ribbon-like pieces to allow him to fight through it. All in all was kinda heavy. But its protection was necessary. He did not want to know what could break through his thick skin.

Before he could leave he was stopped by Tokoyami, “I see I am not the only being who lives in the dark! But you seem to be etched from the dark Midoriya! I will enjoy your presence!”

“w-what?”

“I will see you on the battlefield Midoriya!”

“O-Oh well I-I’ll see you t-too?” Izuku answered tentatively. Quickly deciding to head to the field. Even if All Might was there. Proved to be the better option in this case. While Tokoyami looked friendly enough, he was still an unknown variable. He could go off at any moment and hurt him, or Mina.

  
  


**“Alright! Let's see what you are made of! You zygotes!”**

“Please don’t call my class fetuses.”

 **“Okay! I’m liking everyone's style! And while some are kinda creepy”** He said looking towards Izuku, **“ I believe it's time for the battles! Or. Well, the choosing of teams!”**

Suddenly his eyes were covered by a pair of hands, “Hey Izu~ are ya ready to see my costume?~” Mina asked him with a sweet tone in her voice.

“N-no p-probably not. To b-be honest with y-you.”

“Don't worry! It's REALLY colorful! Really contrasts with yours!”

“Ashido, Midoriya, Pay attention.” Mister Aizawa called from his spot near All Might. 

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Sensei! Regarding the battleground. Are we doing a mock city battle again?”

 **“No! This will be an indoor battle! While villains clean up outside most of the time! The larger part is an indoor job! Most villainy is conducted indoors! Any villain with intelligence will most likely be lurking in the dark!”** He let out a chuckle.

**“For this test, you shall split into two teams! A Villain team! And a Hero Team!”**

“What about foundational training? *ribbit*”

**“This is foundational training!”**

“How do we determine who wins and loses?”

“Is it okay to blow them the fuck up!?!?!?!”

“Can we be expelled? Like with Mr. Aizawa’s Exercise?”

“If we are separating into groups, how is the best way to do so?”

“Does this cape look absolutely fabulous on me? *sparkle*”

**“I can not hear you all at once!”**

**“*hmmhm* For this exercise there will be villains guarding a bomb they intend on using. While the heroes will be trying to either capture the villains or capture the bomb!”**

“Izu~ sounds like some old-timey hero stuff!”

**“If the villains protect the bomb for the allotted time or capture the heroes they win! We will be deciding on teams with lots!”**

“H-heroes, often if n-not all the t-time for big jobs. Don't h-have the luxury t-to pick, th-there teams.”

“AH! I see! Thank you Midoriya!”

“But how will we capture each other?”

**“Oh! With this capture tape! Tie it around the hands of the opposite team and they are captured!”**

**“Okay, Everyone! Grab a slip from this box! Whatever letter you get is your team!”**

Team A - Izuku Midoriya & Tooru Hagakure

Team b - Hitoshi Shinso & Momo Yaoyorozu

Team c - Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji

Team d - Katsuki Bakugo & kyoka Jiro

Team e - Mina Ashido & Yuga Aoyama

Team f - Koji Kota & Rikido Sato

Team g - Tenya Iida & Denki Kaminari

Team h - Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I - Pony Tsunotori & Ochaco Ururaka 

Team J - Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero

“OH! You're the guy Mina is dating! It's good to meet you! My name is Hagakure Tooru! But you can call me Tooru! Oh! She told me about how you saved her during the Entrance Exam! That was super cool!” She spoke excitedly while moving her gloves in a sporadic fashion “I was goin to say hi to you yesterday but you were way too flustered for that!”

**“First teams! The villain team is Team A and Team D is the heroes!!”**

“fuck”

**——————————**

“Okay, Midoriya! What's the plan? Because I have nothing!”

“Oh. W-well. I-I imagine y-your invisibility could be used to a-attack from somewhere t-they are not expecting. Like the front door. Or the m-middle of a hall. J-Jiro’s quirk w-will probably h-help them find you. S-so taking her out first should b-be the main thing w-we do.”

“But what if Bakugo goes after the bomb while we do that?”

“Th-that's too easy for him. H-he’ll want to take us b-both out. It’s likely th-that his quirk will m-mess with Jiro’s q-quirk. He m-makes explosions from h-his hands, so stay clear o-of them.”

“Okay… so what's the plan.”

“You stand by the stairs to the second floor. Stay near them as they go up. If Bakugo goes ahead, stay near Jiro. Jiro is your main target. I will distract Bakugo. Use your invisibility to mess her up, then tape her. I will try to beat Bakugo, but if I can't. Sneak up to him and tape him too.”

**“Villain team! Are you ready?!”**

“Yes Sir!”

“Are ya ready buddy?”

“y-ya.”

..

...

…...

***BOOOM***

“What the fuck you asshole! Jesus, some warning next time!”

“The fuck are you dense? Go somewhere not near me!”

“We don't have a plan so I'm following you!”

‘And that's their plan, or. Lack of a plan.’ Quickly climbing up the wall of the hallway he attached himself to the ceiling.

“OI! DEKU! Where are you? You fuck! I’ll kill you!”

Izuku was directly above the blubbering idiot. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Until Bakugo looked up. “There you are you FUCKER!”

Bakugo, always quick to instigate a fight, launched himself at Izuku. Closing the distance from the floor to ceiling in record time. Scorching the ground and causing a loud explosion to rock the building.

Using his momentum and another explosion Bakugo swung with a heavy right hook. Clocking Izuku right in the face, causing a crack to split its way onto the front of his mask. Taking advantage of Izuku's freefall he grabbed him by the horn and launched them both into the ground. Breaking off Izuku's right horn in half. About to go for the other horn, he was slashed across the stomach and chest. Leaving two shallow but large cuts through his chest plate and his skin underneath.

Izuku, quick to recover from the pain of where his horn once was dashed behind Bakugo. Causing a papercut like slash on any exposed skin he went past. A skill he had been practicing for close combat. Sharp shadow. Solidifying behind his enemy he cut behind the knees to try and slow Bakugo. Only to have his body blasted backward by an explosion. Sending shockwaves through the building and Izuku through some walls.

“I saw you and that Pink Bitch go into that stuffed animal shop! What the fuck was that about? I’ll Fucking kill you then her damnit!”

\----

Two floors down Jiro was holding her ears in agony. The explosions that Bakugo had let off were beginning to make all the ears in the vicinity ring. But it was making her ears bleed.

She had been following Hagakure to a random room. But had been stopped by the sound of an explosion and cracking bone. The ringing had become great and the pain in her head had gone from headache to migraine.

**“Jiro has been captured by the villains!”**

“Sorry, Jiro! But you look really bad. Let's get you out of here!”

“th-thanks.”

\-----

“You! BITCH!” Bakugo spat in anger. Izuku had been dancing around him cutting him up for the entire fight. He had even managed to shatter one of the bracers full of his sweat and break his humerus bone in his right arm. Bakugo rushed at Izuku, grabbing the fucker by the mask and slamming him into the ground. Quickly activating his bracer on his left arm and releasing his strongest explosion. Straight into Izuku's chest.

The explosion quickly shredded through everything in its path, melting the fabric and plates that made up Izuku’s chest piece. Firing him through the floor from the fourth to the first floor.

**“Bakugo! You could have killed him! I'm ending-”**

“Holy shit he’s getting up.”

Much to everyone's surprise. Izuku stood up. Rebar sticking out of his chest, left leg, and right arm. Horrifying everyone. Especially the two girls that had just made it down the stairs.

Quickly grabbing the rebar embedded into his chest Izuku pulled it out with little resistance. Leaving a pure white hole in his chest where it once was. Continuing on and pulling the rest out he looked up at Bakugo. Grabbing his sword from the rubble that littered the ground he used it to focus a desolate slash. Cutting through the floors from the first to the fourth, cutting the ground out from under Bakugo causing him to fall most of the way before he shot off a few explosions to slow himself. 

Right before Bakugo landed he was hit with a deep gash across his arm. Shredding his other gauntlet and carving a line deep into his skin. Before he could fire off an explosion he was cut across his hands making blood dilute his sweat. Then he was cut across his elbows, then his knees, then his ankles. Every cut got faster until his hands were wrapped in the capture tape.

“Don't call Mina a bitch.”

  
  


**“... v-Villain Team WINS!!!”**

Bakugo was carried off by stretcher bots while the rest walked back to the class.

Once they entered Jiro was sent to Recovery Girl to get some healing for her ears while the rest of the class discussed the fight. Most of the class was silent, while others were freaking out about how Midoriya had rebar through where his heart is and is completely fine.

**“Well.. Um.. Young Midoriya! Are you sure you don't need medical attention?”**

“n-no.”

**“Oh! Well, I'll have to ask you to not cut your classmates like that again! You could have killed them and-”**

“Th-they wouldn't have died.”

**“what?”**

“I-I cut all the places without vital arteries. I-I even made sure to cut around the veins. H-he wouldn't have died.”

“He’s not wrong All Might. He was taught by the NailMasters. Their sword technique relies on cutting your enemy down until they can't move. Not killing. That's the whole reason he can even use his sword in combat. Now who gave the okay for Bakugo to have bombs strapped to his arms? Because I will be having a conversation with Nedzu about this. Now Team E is heroes and Team F is villains. We are moving to another building.”

**“But who got MVP?”**

“I don't know. Hagakure? She did her job perfectly. Now to the next building.”

*crash*

“IZUKU are you okay? Izuku?”

——————————

“I'm sorry but without a quirk. I doubt- No I know you couldn’t be a hero. With all the strength the villains wield nowadays. you'd just get in the way.”

Walking to the door All Might continued.

“Perhaps go into a different profession. The police get put down a lot, but our work as heroes would be a lot harder without them.” Opening the door he finished, “being a hero is dangerous. You've seen what it's done to me.”

*slam*

“Even you?”

  
  


“I'm so sorry Izuku!” ‘That's not what I wanted- NEEDED to hear.’

“You? A hero? Pathetic!” ‘Why did no one believe in me?’

“You can't even fight back against us! Imagine what the villains will do to you!”

“Are you going to cry some more? Go ahead! It’s hilarious”

It all hurt. The silent declaration of doubt from his mother. The outpouring outspokenness of his peers. The feeling of hands holding him down, burning him, hurting him, and then, he stopped caring. Not caring was easier.

“He’s so lifeless now!”

“I know right! Like a monster!”

“He doesn't even cry anymore! Come on! CRY!”

“Fucking bastard I think we broke him.”

The pain slowly faded after years of torment. But the emptiness hurt worse. Where he once felt excited. He felt nothing but a cold ache. He couldn't cry, he couldn't sob the pain out of his chest. A constant ache burned behind his eyes. ‘You'll never be a hero.’ He had been told that all his life. His frail body, something he always wanted to improve on. Never got stronger. The lack of food from his peers taking it. The lack of area to exercise due to Bakugo’s cronies patrolling the streets to beat him up. The knowing thought that it was a hopeless endeavor whispering in his ears. It all piled up.

The wind rustled his curly hair. The ground had never looked soft from the top of a ten-story building. Until the Number-One hero left him on top of one.

——————————

***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

Cracking his eyes open Izuku easily figured out where he was. The smell of disinfectants and chemicals burned his nose. The white walls of the office glared at him brightly.

Releasing a slight groan he sat up. Immediately being hit by a stabbing pain in his chest. Looking down at his chest a pale white spot glared back at him. Popping out on his pitch-black skin. “fuck.”

“Fuck is right Izuku! Especially if it is directed at you All Might!”

Looking up he was met with the oddest sight. Chiyo Shuzenji. His Mom’s stepmom. His grandma. Beating the everloving fuck out of All Might. Wearing, Recovery Girls hero outfit.

“You nearly got my granbaby killed! IF it were not for his quirk, I'd kill you myself, you idiot!”

**“GRANDBABY?!”**

“Wh-what is going o-on here?”

“Oh don't worry about that now sweety, just eat some gummies and enjoy your granny teaching this dumbass a lesson!”

**“Granny!?”**

After a few comical minutes of All Might being slapped around a nurse's office, Recovery Girl shoved him out of her office and turned to Izuku. 

“Now! WHAT were you thinking! We don't even know how your quirks healing factor works! Don't just run in and expect to be fine!”

“Sorry grandma. B-But! Since when were you Recovery Girl? How come I never knew?”

“Because it was cuter when you thought I was her sidekick. Got you to fawn over me double time!” She chuckled lightly, “Either way, you worried your little girlfriend with your little stunt.”

“w-w-wha?”

“Oh come on! What did you think your mother wouldn't tell me about her?”

“I-I- fair e-enough. C-Can we talk a-about this later?”

“Fine, but before I let you get back to resting Aizawa wanted to speak with you about the battle.”

Quickly shuffling to the office door she opened it again and pulled in Aizawa by his scarf.

“You get ten minutes! He needs his rest.” She said heading to the other side of the room and behind some curtains.

“Before you get any ideas Midoriya, I am not here to expel you. I am here to apologize for not being there to stop the test. I would have thought that bozo would stop the test if a student got sufficiently hurt. Like, let's say their horn ripped off.” The mention of that sparked a flair of pain where Izuku’s missing half a horn was supposed to be. “And while it might not be any consolation to you. The cat that had infiltrated the testing site is safe.”

“Y-you neglected your j-job for a cat?”

“Yes.”

“I-I don't think I can b-be mad about that. H-however why did you attack m-me that one time?”

“Truthfully? Boredom. Legally Misidentification of a suspect, legally heroes could hit any child they wanted and said it was a misidentified person. Heroes like Endeavor get away with cremating civs on a bi-weekly basis. As well as information gathering for the government. They wanted to know more about your quirk.”

“O-Oh.”

“Also don't worry about All Might’s misconduct as a teacher. Nedzu will deal with him accordingly. However, I cannot tell you to not worry about the press for the next few days. While we kicked them off the immediate property of UA, the likelihood is they will just be up the road a bit for the next few days, or months.”

“I-Is that all t-the information you wanted t-to give me or?”

“Nedzu would like to speak with you tomorrow after homeroom. As well as your dorm forms were accepted. Now that's it. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“T-Tomorrow?”

“Yes, the school day ended. If you hurry you could catch some of your class still packing up.”

“O-Okay. Thank you sensei.” Izuku said while getting off the hospital bed. His wounds were still aching the entire time.


	6. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information

Okay, it's me the author. I just wanted to info those who are waiting for ch6 that I am working on kinda fixing the flow of this story. for those who don't notice, the longer the chapters go the longer they both take to make and edit, so I'm re-writing all six ch into while smaller, easier to edit, and write chapters with a more cohesive idea. and don't you worry, I have a second fic going on for those that are interested. It's called The Want To Go Home, It's an MHA and Bloodborne crossover, with more gore and graphic violence than this story probably will ever have, and a lot more well off on the beginning. Keep in mind this was my first big fic and I take pride in how I wrote it however since I started it I have figured out how to write better and with more consistency.

Thank you for your patience and your support. if you have more questions I have a discord and I answer all comments when I can!

https://discord.gg/5jY225CXBe

**Author's Note:**

> please consider commenting and leaving a criticism of my work and anything you may be confused about. One thing that makes making things fun is hearing people's opinions about them. pleas enjoy my mind's newest creation.


End file.
